


Harringrove 30 Day NSFW Challenge

by deadlymilkovich



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: 30 nsfw day prompts for Harringrove, happy October and Halloween !





	1. Naked Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, THIS IS SET IN THE MODERN WORLD

“I’m home.” Steve says softly, groaning after the apartment door closes and he can lean his back into it. His feet hurt and he had a major headache from work. Too many loud girls and rowdy assholes fucking with the Scoops seating.

He peeled his shoes off, letting his feet sink into the carpet for a moment, sighing softly and happily. He tossed his bag onto the floor, same with his jacket, and he made his way to the bedroom. He can hear the shower going, and he strips down to nothing, letting the air hit his chest. He hums a little, stepping towards the bathroom door.

He opens the door, and steps into the steam filled room.

“That you darling?” Billy’s voice rang out. Steve smiles soft and tired, humming in response. He pulls the shower curtain away from the wall, stepping into the shower with Billy.

“Well hello mr. sleepy-pants. How was work?” Billy asks. Steve leans his head onto Billy’s chest and lets him wash Steve’s hair.

“Hell. I’m so tired I could tell you the exact time I fall asleep.” He mumbles, smiling as Billy massages at his hair line and scratched at his lower scalp.

“I can tell baby.” Billy says, and he tips Steve’s head back to rinse the shampoo out of Steve’s hair. He grabs a wash cloth and starts dragging it across Steve’s skin, letting Steve do his own privates and places Billy just didn’t like touching.

Steve washes off the soap and stepped out, drying off quickly and blow drying his hair, making it soft and frizzy.

Billy took more time in the bathroom, drying off fully, drying and combing his hair, as well as brushing his teeth.

When Billy left the bathroom, he came across the sight of Steve sprawled across the bed stark naked. Billy laughed at the imagine, throwing his towel into their laundry basket and making his way to the bed.

He lays downs next to Steve, eyes looking at the back of Steve’s head, interlocking his legs with the taller man. Steve stirs, and turns to curling into Billy, grabbing him by the mid section and letting his head fall against Billy’s chest.

“We’ve never cuddled like this.” Billy whispers, playing with Steve’s birds nest hair. Steve hums back.

“Whatdya mean?” He mumbles and rubs his nose into Billy’s peck. Billy smiles.

“Naked cuddled, Steve. We’ve never done it.”

“Well we’re doing it right now.” Steve responds, voice sounding more sleepy as seconds passed by. Billy shifted so Steve could be more comfortable, letting his head rest on Billy’s chest more, making a pillow like space for Steve.

Steve starts to talk a little in his sleep, random words at times, and full sentences at others, but Billy caught the few “I love you’s” thrown into the void. It made Billy’s heart ache softly, so in love, and so happy with Steve.

-

They cuddled until Billy had to leave for his night shift, and even then Steve refused to get dressed or leave the bed, except to go pee. When Billy got back at eight, he woke Steve up softly and kissed him awake, letting him know his shift at Scoops was in an hour. Steve grumbled, getting up and stretching, but felt better when Billy rubbed at his cheek and held him like he was porcelain glass. It was a mutual thing they did, the delicacy thing. It was trust and intimacy and love in contact. Steve supposed be liked the naked cuddling so much due to it, because when he got home, he stripped, showered with Billy again, and face plopped onto the bed, reveling in the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵oh, i wanna nap with somebody…🎵  
🎵i wanna fall aˢˡᵉᵉᵖ with somebody…🎵


	2. Naked Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, here we go ! Again, modern world setting

They stumbled into the room, hands grabbing and pulling at clothes and hair, teeth clashing and biting at the others lip.

Billy bumped into something and placed his hand back, hitting the table he’d gotten pressed into and placing a hand on Steve’s chest to stop him.

Their breaths were heavy and hot against one another, Billy looking for some form a light to see where he was going without breaking away from the taller man.

“Billy here.” Steve smiles, reaching behind Billy to pull the chain on a lamp, kissing him while doing so. Billy smiles, rubbing his thumb into the small stubble on Steve’s face. Steve’s hand rests on Billy’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Billy breaks away and starts throwing clothes off while pulling Steve to his bed. Steve pulled off his shirt and Billy kissed at his collar bone, naked body pressed against Steve’s legs and torso.

“Billy, let me undress baby.” Steve shivers, kissing Billy’s temple after. Billy bites at his collar bone one last time before laying on the bed, watching Steve strip and smiling at the man. He grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him down before wrapping his body around the taller and kissing him hard. Steve grips at Billy’s biceps, kissing back just as fierce and rutting against Billy’s leg. Billy gasps, smiling softly before rolling Steve onto his back and kissing at his neck, his jaw, his chin.

It was soft, but he bit at Steve’s chest and by his ear. Steve sighs, letting Billy work his mouth over Steve’s body. He smiles, running his fingers over Billy’s thighs, gripping at the muscled flesh. It was smooth beneath his hand, and he can feel the soft tickle of hair there.

Billy was so loving, so fucking tender, and it made Steve so happy. Billy was like a never ending pile of gold to Steve, beautiful and worth more than it looked. He was Steve’s life line.

Billy made his way back up, sitting in Steve’s lap, allowing Steve to trail his hands up Billy’s torso. He pulls Steve into a sitting position and lets the older scratch at his sides while kissing and grinding together.

He could stay like this forever if possible, just lost in the pleasure, lost in Steve.

Steve could too, and he would as long as he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I’m sorry


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, this is based off of a sex scene in Queer as Folk season 1  
MODERN AGAIN

“Put your legs over my shoulder.”

Billy complies, following Steve’s hands and lifting his legs up, allowing them to settle with the older mans help. He breathes deep, smelling Steve everywhere.

He and Steve had met at a bar, something simple, a way to say sorry after years of bullshit in high school, and it lead to this. Billy couldn’t blame it on the alcohol, Steve didn’t drink and Billy himself only had a beer. But Steve was moving and Billy could feel his breathe on his face, and it pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality fast.

“Wait,” Billy says, squeezing the top of Steve’s biceps. The older stops, kissing Billy’s chin for a moment. “Do you have a condom?”

“Of course.” Steve smiles, pulling his pants towards them and pulling out a rubber. Billy smiles.

“School lectures made me hyper aware of everything...” Billy admits, throwing a sheepish smile towards Steve. Steve nods, leaning up and tearing open the condom, handing it to Billy.

“And now we’re going to have a demonstration. Slip it on my dick.” Steve says, and Billy’s breathe hitches. He stares at Steve for a second, looking for assurance, looking for anything that would calm his nerves right now. Steve rubs a circle into Billy’s abdomen, glancing back at the younger.

“Hey, it’s okay, babe. This is your first time, don’t feel pressured.” Steve says, eyes and attitude conveying patience and calm. Billy nods, taking a deep breathe before rolling the condom down Steve’s length, Steve muffling his moan by kissing Billy’s ankle.

Billy’s fingers feel electric, and it feels like he’s done something bad almost for a second. It brings a smile to his face.

Steve grabs the bottle of lube laying beside Billy, popping open the cap and dipping it below Billy’s eye level. Billy gasps, shifting away from Steve but pulling pulled back by Steve’s grip. He shivers.

“It’s cold!” He whines, wiggling. Steve chuckles.

“It’ll heat up. Just relax.” Steve whispers, dipping his hand down and pressing a thumb to Billy’s entrance, rubbing the lube around, Billy’s eyes shutting from the touch.

Billy relaxed more as Steve worked, moaning whenever Steve pressed his thumb down on Billy’s hole. It sent waves of pleasure through Billy, making his body cold and then hot and back again.

“Steve cmon, please...” he finally whines. Steve looks at him, and stops.

“You’re positive you’re ready?” He asks, using his free hand to caress the side of Billy’s face. Billy nods, eclipsing his hand over Steve’s.

“As I’ll ever be, love.”

They share a kiss as Steve slides in, Billy pulling back and hitting his head against the pillow underneath whimpering, body arching slightly. He grips onto Steve’s arms as he bottoms out, groaning at the stretch.

“It hurts,” he complains, wiping at his eyes before looking at Steve softly. “Does it always hurt?”

“A little bit. That’s a part of it,” Steve says, arranging himself better and groaning at the tug from Billy’s tightness. “Now relax.” He pants, holding onto Billy’s hand.

Billy takes a moment to calm his heart rate, breathing through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. Steve peppers kisses to the younger mans ankle, waiting for the go to move.

Billy nods, gripping Steve’s hand harder as Steve starts to thrust, shallow, but hard. It takes a while before Billy’s used to it, and then he’s getting closer and pushing himself to meet Steve’s thrusts.

“I want you to remember this.” Steve says, slamming back into Billy before dropping on his elbows to be eye level with the other man.

“Then make me.” Billy teases, gripping Steve’s hair to pull him into a bruising kiss, hips meeting ass once more. Billy groans, and holds onto Steve harder as they fuck, only letting go when he reached his climax, hands reaching for purchase in the bedsheets around them, Steve grabbing at Billy’s waist as he came after.

Both were sweaty and tired, but Steve pulled out of Billy and walked softly to grab a towel, his legs feeling like jello for a moment.

Once he got back to Billy he cleaned the younger up, helping him into comfortable clothing and giving him an Advil for the pain that would follow in the morning. Billy smiles, dry swallowing the pill and kissing Steve afterwards. His curly hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail that would fall apart at any second, but he was happy, and he was calm.

Steve laid later at night with Billy curled into him, kissing the younger’s forehead and humming softly, wondering how he was ever able to get a man like Billy Hargrove. Especially with how he got him. A simple bar meet up to talk out their differences. He couldn’t believe it. It was a question that was answered over and over again for years to follow.

It was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes in spelling/grammar or anything like that please let me know !


	4. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, This is mostly plot, and I’m so sorry for that, plus I’m a day behind so expect two parts tomorrow !  
Set in canon show time

It was a well known fact in California that Billy Hargrove was gay, but in Hawkins?

God knows he’d be killed on the spot if anyone knew about that. He’d be hung, beaten, Hell people could put him jail if they found a way how to over his sexuality. Going from a place where he was (mostly) open and proud, to a place where looking another man in the face too long was considered “gay” and weird was the emotional equivalent of a tectonic plate shifting under Billy’s feet. It was an earthquake of panic and stress for him.

So when a rumor spreads around that he had gotten frisky with Tommy H. under the schools bleachers after dark, he was terrified. And when Billy was terrified, he got angry. So he called the only person he knew would listen to him. Steve Harrington.

“Brrr... brrr... brr- Hello?”

Steve’s voice filled the air as Billy paced around the small box. His fist was shaking as he paced, and it hit the side of the wall as Billy turned.

“Hey, I’m coming over, can you meet me out back by your pool with some beers? And bring a towel.” Billy says, not waiting for Steve to reply as he placed the phone on its reception spot. He stood for a second, collecting his thoughts before turning to the Camaro.

He shifted in his seat once he was in the car, gripping the steering wheel and huffing. He needed to calm down, but he just couldn’t. He was so angry, angry that people made up a rumor about him, more angry that it was about him being gay, and angrier than usual because it was true. He and Tommy had fooled around, had made out under the bleachers and Billy had done more than enough for Tommy that night. It was true, and he hated himself for it, because he should have known that Tommy would have started something after it. Should have known Tommy was in it just for the pleasure and the laughs.

He slammed his hand against the steering wheel a few times, groaning and shoving his keys into the ignition of his car and speeding off, anger rising as he thought over the events that spurred this whole rumor.

“Fuckin sick of this town man. Miss being able to not care and shit.” He muttered to himself, speeding down the familiar streets and onto Steve’s road.

Soon he was pulling into Steve’s driveway, shutting off his car and walking back to the pool, bright lights bursting from the water.

Steve was standing there with a cigarette between his lips, pacing. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, but his hair was askew, as if he’d fidgeted with it or tugged on it. Billy cleared his throat and Steve turned, cigarette embers flying past for a second.

“Toss me a beer.” Billy says, and Steve grabs one, chucking it his way. Billy chugs it down fast, crushing the can under his foot and throwing it in the trash bin by Steve’s house.

Steve stopped pacing, but he was holding his cigarette out. Billy took it.

“What’s got you riled up this time Hargrove?” Steve asks, leaning against the diving boards steps. Billy grunts and takes more than a reasonable drag on the cigarette.

“Fuckin Tommy man, opening his mouth too much. Can’t keep a damn secret a secret. Fuck man.” Billy growls, shaking his head and pacing in front of Steve. Steve’s eyes followed him the whole way, watched his shoulders tighten up with more stress as he talked.

Steve was the only guy who knew about Billy’s past and he was the only one Billy trusted enough to talk about it. Steve didn’t care, his best friend was a lesbian and one of the kids he babysat, Will, had said more than enough once while angry for Steve to see he wasn’t straight either. It didn’t matter to Steve.

“Tommy’s always been like that, even if he was involved. No one pays attention to his stories unless they involve someone else.” Steve says, reaching for the cigarette. Billy hands it to him.

“He’s a piece of shit.” Billy scowls, crossing his arms. Steve nods.

“He is. But that doesn’t stop this, does it?” Steve asks softly, looking at Billy. Billy’s shoulders fall and his expression changes to a look that Steve couldn’t put his finger on.

“Steve don’t ask me that, not right now. You already know the answer.” He says, and Steve nods.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to cross a line.” Steve stubs the cigarette out under his foot. Billy wipes his eyes and walks over to grab another beer. 

“So are we going at it tonight at least? What all are you looking to do here Hargrove?” Steve asks. Billy sips the beer this time, groaning at the sour taste.

“What are you wanting me to give Harrington?” He asks, setting the beer down and turning to face the taller man.

Steve smiles, flexing his hand at his side.

“Everything.”

☾

“Are you sure you want to do this? With everything going on?” Steve asks, hovering over Billy on his elbows. Billy groans, hitting Steve’s bare shoulder.

“I’m not gonna calm down any other way at this point, so just get on with it.” Billy whines. Steve rolls his eyes and ducks his head down, pulling down Billy’s waistband with his teeth. He yanked a little and Billy gasped.

“Chill out, this is my favorite pair of underwear dude.” He whispers harshly, and Steve pulls off, flicking Billy on his hip. Billy smiles down at him.

“Get on with it Harrington...” Billy says quietly after a moment, finger curling around Steve’s hair.

“Fine.” Steve replies, ducking down again and taking Billy’s dick into his mouth. Billy gasps, soft and heavy. Steve bobs his head, changing speeds every few seconds, seeing what Billy responded to most.

It took a few minutes of low humming and fast sucking and Billy was arching his back and crying out as he came. Steve grabbed the hand towel by the bed and wiped his lips, smiling up at the younger man.

“You good?” He pants. Billy glances at him before covering his face with his hand. Steve can’t see him, but he can tell Billy’s blushing.

“Shut up.” The younger says, and Steve laughs, kissing his hip and sitting up. He gave one more look to Billy’s naked torso before standing up. Billy’s eyes followed Steve as he left the room, and when he was alone Billy sighed.

He was catching feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE SOFT HARRINGROVE 🖤🖤🖤


	5. Getting Off Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, I may have to put out two tomorrow instead, I’ll try to get the next day out in a minute, it may end up short though  
Modern setting

“Meet me in the boys locker room in five minutes.” Steve whispers, hot in Billy’s ear. Billy drops his fork on his lunch tray and he can’t breathe for a moment because Steve’s pressed right up against the side of his face, lips against his ear.

“Y-yeah.” Billy whispers back, eyes closing as Steve kissed the side of his face.

“Good.” Steve smiles, backing away and walking off. Billy opened his eyes, Heather and Robin giving him the sexy look. He raises his eyebrow at them.

“Are you guys really gonna do it now?” Heather asks, stealing one of Robins fries. Robin scowls at her, but let’s her do it.

“What?” He replies fast, standing up and grabbing his tray. Robin laughs, a hard snort filled chuckle, and Billy’s face goes red like a tomato when Heather joins her.

“Guys shut up!” He whisper yells, walking away. They continue to laugh, quieter now, but Billy could still hear it.

He dumped his tray and ran as fast as he could out of the lunchroom, tapping walls and hitting lockers as he went, giddy from the electric excitement running through his veins.

He reached the boys locker room right on the dot, opening the door for a hand to grab his collar and pull him in.

He was pressed against the closed door fast, lips colliding with a pair of soft pink ones, grabbing at the other persons neck to deepen the kiss.

“Hi.” Billy whispers as Steve pulls away, hand running down Billy’s chest.

“Hey.” Steve replies, before kissing at Billy’s neck. Billy whimpered, grabbing softly at shirt when Steve’s hand cupped around his bulge.

Steve was gripping and rubbing Billy in all the right places, at just the right speed, and it was sending Billy over the moon. Soon enough, Billy was panting, moaning loud and seeking for a place to put his hands. Billy groaned, pulling Steve into a kiss and grinding into Steve’s palm, high on adrenaline and lust.

Steve rubbed harder, whispering softly to Billy, coaxing him to an orgasm.

“Baby, babe, babe... Steve!” Billy cried, gyrating into Steve’s hand more, hard, fast, reaching for mind blowing release.

“Go on darling, come into my hand.” Steve says, biting at Billy’s collarbone to solidify his statement. Billy whined, slamming his head back onto the door as he came, shaking hard as his legs gave out and Steve caught him.

Steve helped the younger sit down, laughing as he calmed down and rubbed at his injured head.

“Shut up.” Billy groans, massaging the spot he had hit. Steve smiles, kissing Billy’s forehead. Billy takes a few deep breathes, tapping Steve’s hand to the rhythm of Janie’s Got A Gun by Aerosmith.

Steve helps pull Billy up, letting him adjust to standing again, before pulling him out of the boys locker room.

“I need to change.” Billy says, pulling his pants away from his groin. Steve nods.

“I’ll give you a pair of mine, we can skip next period.” Steve says, and Billy laughs, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this in class be proud of me


	6. Half naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6, I’m caught up ! Also you can’t really tell that they’re half naked but it’s implied near the end  
Set in the 80’s

“We have 30 minutes before my parents get home so make this quick Harrington.” Billy groans, shoving his pants down and pushing into Steve, groaning as Steve slapped his ass.

“I’ll take as much time as I need.” Steve retorts, rolling on a condom. He grabs the small packet of lube he had stored in his pants and coats his fingers, working two into Billy fast.

“S-shut up...” Billy falters, knees shaking from the pleasure. Steve stretches Billy open for a few minutes, working over Billy’s prostate and making the younger man cry out over the pleasure.

“Steve cmon!” Billy whines, arching his back when Steve curls his fingers again.

“Fine, whiny bitch.” Steve mumbles, pushing Billy’s legs open and lining himself up. He gripped the blondes hips, working slowly to push through the ring of muscle before snapping his hips foreword, pushing Billy’s hips back.

The younger cried out, grabbing at the desk he was hunched over, pleasure shooting yo his spine as Steve sped his pace up, working a hand to Billy’s hard on and stroking with his thrusts.

Billy punched at Steve’s hand as he got close, begging him to stop, telling him to slow down, but Steve got faster and harder till Billy was coming over his desk and on his floor.

Steve came short after, slowing his thrusts as he came.

Billy groans, standing up and turning to Steve.

“You’re cleaning that up, asshole.” Billy yaps, and Steve nods, patting Billy’s face before gripping his cheeks and kissing the man.

Billy rolls his eyes before giving in, smiling and kissing back. Steve snakes a hand up Billy’s shirt, placing his hand over Billy’s pec and scratching at it lightly. Billy pulls away, and looks at his bedroom door.

“Be quick about it too.” He mumbles, pulling up his pants and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Steve nods, grabbing a dirty shirt from Billy’s hamper and wiping away the cum from the desk, sighing afterwards.

He really wished they didn’t have to do this so secretly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if these seem repetitive or anything, sometimes my writing style gets boring


	7. Against A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7, day 8 will be out in like a few minutes I promise

Billy shoves Steve into the stall, locking it behind him.

It’s big enough for them to move in, but small enough that they’re back to chest. Billy turns to pull Steve into a kiss, pulling the taller man in close and holding him there as they made out.

It was risky, doing this shit in the bathroom, and they both knew it, but god if they waited any longer to bang they’d both go crazy.

Billy had worn the pair of jeans Steve loved, the black ones with rips in the knees that hugged his thighs and ass. Billy hadn’t heard the end of catcalls that day, girls drooling over him and guys wishing they could be him. But he was off limits anyways. He wouldn’t give Steve up even if they broke everything off, which both of them knew would never happen.

Steve worked Billy’s pants off, kissing down his thighs as he did. Billy smiles, running a hand through Steve’s hair as he does.

“Turn around.” Steve asks, and Billy does. Steve stands back up, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, pushing his boxers down as well. Billy pushes back against Steve, clothes ass rubbing against Steve’s dick softly.

Steve grabs at Billy’s behind, soft flesh giggling and moving underneath his fingers. He shamelessly lived Billy’s ass just as much as the preppy girls at their school did. Even more so, actually.

“Cmon Steve, please.” Billy begs. Steve nods, kissing Billy’s neck and pulling the blondes boxers down to the curve of his ass.

Steve spit on his hand, pressing it to Billy’s hole as he worked the younger open, moaning as Billy took the lead and bounced down on the digits.

Billy had a hand covering his mouth, but it barely hid the moan that rang out when Steve remover his fingers and replaced them with his dick.

It was fast and hard and awkward, the stall leaving very little room for movement between the two, but Billy was gripping the stall wall above him like it was a lifeline, moaning into Steve’s palm as they fucked.

With one last thrust Billy came hard onto the stalls wall, panting hard and shaking from the pleasure. Steve followed quick, groaning hard form his release. He helped Billy wipe off the wall, and exiting the stall afterwards, allowing Billy to clean himself up.

Billy dragged him out of the bathroom after that, smiling big and leaning against Steve’s side as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short whoops


	8. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 my dudes  
I’ll post day 9 & 10 tomorrow, I’m sorry for being lazy with updating  
A twist in Season 2 Episode 2 of stranger things

Pushing through the crowd he spotted the man.

Tall, long hair, with tinted glasses. He was dancing next to a girl, awkward and stiff. Billy would have admired the man had he not felt pride and arrogance creep inside his mind.

He just beaten this mans keg time. He had just beaten the damn king. He was more than proud with himself as he shoved his way through the crowd, girls throwing dirty looks before seeing his face, guys raising their arms up in anger. He could care less at this rate, he was three feet away from the King. Two feet now. One away.

“Got ourselves a new keg king, Harrington!” Tommy yells, gripping Billy’s shoulder. Billy would slap it off any other day, but he was too transfixed with the man in front of him. “Yeah eat it!” 

The girl throws a dirty look as Tommy eyes her, drink sloshing in her cup as she steps away from the boys. Harrington scrunches his eyebrows, pulling off the glasses and giving Billy a soft and easy look. He smiles at the younger man, unbothered by the situation at hand.

“Congrats man.” He says, rolling his shoulder softly. Billy was angry, and he couldn’t believe that this “King” used to be a top notch asshole to everyone. He seemed too happy, too calm in this situation, and it made Billy’s head spin with confusion.

“Got anything else to say Harrington? Or are you gonna admit defeat that easily?” Tommy interrogates, slamming a finger into Steve’s chest. The taller man pushes Tommy’s hand away, folding his glasses into the curve of his shirt.

“I could care less about a stupid keg stand, and you damn well know why.” Steve says, eyes hard and cold towards the shorter one of the duo. Tommy bites his cheek, angry that Steve didn’t care. Angry that Billy wasn’t lashing out and fighting the man. “I’ll see you later, Tom.”

“Fuck you, bitch!” Tommy screams as Steve walks away with the girl, Nancy. Billy breaks form his trance, cigarette smoke wafting up into his face.

“Cmon Billy, lets fuckin bounce.” Tommy says, tugging at Billy’s jacket. Billy yanks it back. Placing his cigarette into his mouth, he wipes the beer that splashed on his chest off. He looked at Tommy before nodding, and the older man just shrugged as he left the room.

Billy had to find Steve.

He pushed through the crowd a little softer this time, taking in every face, looking for that soft squared one that had him freezing up just a moment ago. He couldn’t find the guy anywhere, and he was getting frustrated.

He took to the stairs, climbing two at a time, before he slammed into a body, which sent him reeling to grab something to catch himself on. Luckily, a hand reached out and caught his coat, stopping him from falling.

He turned, and his breathe caught in his throat.

It was Harrington. Pretty boy Harrington had caught him.

“You okay?” He asked, living Billy so he could stand on the stairs properly. Billy breathes hard, taking a moment to adjust himself before nodding. Steve smiles, moving to go past Billy but Billy places a hand on his chest.

“I need to talk to you.” Billy says, and he drags Steve up the stairs and into an empty room. He shoves Steve in, closing the door behind them and locking it. Steve chuckles.

“I don’t even know who you are but you know where my room is.” He remarks. Billy turns, looking around.

Checkered walls with a white ceiling, dark wood dressers and a desk, a nicely fitted bed, soft looking carpet, a vanity and a bullet board covered in photos. Steve’s room fit him like a glove so far.

“Didn’t mean to. Sorry.” Billy says. Steve nods, raising a hand to pardon the younger.

“No problem.” Steve says, pulling off his coat and throwing the tucked glasses onto the bed. He takes a seat, laying down and stretching. Billy watches, seeing the mans shirt ride up to reveal a dark happy trail. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Billy snaps back to reality, and he looks for an ash tray. Steve looks up, and points to one on his desk. Billy silently thanks him, and puts his cigarette out, the smoke curling upward. He takes a deep breathe. 

“Heard you were new in town, you’re quite the talk right now.” Steve says, turning to look at Billy. He had this bright look in his eyes, and he was smiling softly.

Suddenly Billy was too nervous, too naked, in which he was never too naked, he was always too dressed, and he was shy.

Billy Hargrove was everything but shy.

“Hey, you can sit if you want.” Steve says, patting his stomach to a tune. Billy nodded, but being the kinda of guy Billy was, all reasonable thought flew out the window.

He strode over to Steve, pushing himself up onto the bed and into Steve’s lap, wiggling into the older mans crotch to get comfy. Steve sits up immediately, one hand raised to stop Billy, but he throws it back down to grip the bedsheets as Billy continues to grind downward.

“S-shit!” Steve gasped, pushing a hand to Billy’s chest, face flushed. Billy smirked.

“So I’m the talk of the town? What have people been saying?” He asks, pushing a hand under Steve’s shirt to feel at his stomach. Steve throws his head back, nails digging into Billy’s chest as he continued to gyrate against the other.

“I’ll tell you when- ah! When you st-stop...” Steve pants, hips rolling with Billy’s now, pleasure building up in his lower abdomen.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Billy whispers to Steve, his hips slowing at a teasing pace. Steve groans, body warm and hot from the interaction.

“They say you’re trouble, and that you’ve got the devils eyes and a wicked smile. God are they right.” Steve says, hand touching Billy’s cheek. Billy presses into it, and Steve twitches when stubble grazes his hand.

“I’m flattered.” Billy mocks, pushing his hair from his eye. He starts to move off Steve, but Steve grabs his arm, flipping them over so he was on top of Billy, legs keeping Billy still and elbows beside his head.

“I guess you’ve heard plenty about me.” Steve says, looking to his door and scowling. Billy nods, arms dragging along Steve’s torso.

“Plenty. I’ve heard that you used to be king, and then you went soft for a girl. You babysit a group of kids and my little sister hangs around a few of them. You used to play baseball a year ago but joined basketball instead. You’re shit at it too.” Billy says, pushing Steve’s shirt up as he does. Steve pulls it off, chucking it across the room. He smirks.

“You should know something else, Hargrove.” Steve taunts, shifting up and off Billy more. Billy lifts his eyebrows back, hands finding a place on his stomach.

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” He asks.

Steve grabs his hips and flips him over, forcing Billy onto his elbows and his ass in the air. Steve gets onto his knees and presses his groin to Bills pants, thrusting foreword a bit. He lays himself over Billy’s back, wrapping his arms around the younger mans body.

“I’m nobody’s bitch.” He whispers, thrusting up towards Billy again. Billy bites his lip, smiling. He rocks back into Steve, until they’re grinding and humping hard again.

“Fuck me for real Harrington, prove that you ain’t a bitch to me.” Billy challenges. Steve shoves Billy’s pants down, pressing his thumb down and into Billy’s hole, watching the muscle grip and flutter at the digit. Steve works his belt off fast, tossing it off before pulling his pants down as well. He removes his finger from Billy and scoots over to grab a bottle of lube from his drawer. He works it in fast, applying some to Billy’s hole as well, and he slides in.

Billy almost collapses from the pleasure. He had never expected Harrington to have such endowment, let alone one he never seemed to talk about. It was absolutely god like.

Billy settles on his hands, pushing back into Steve, working his hips to the length before Steve was snapping foreword, hips colliding with a plush ass.

Steve gripped at Billy’s jacket, working it off before he kissed at Billy’s back, biting at his shoulders. Billy moaned loud, reaching behind him to grab at Steve’s neck, his body, whatever he could hold onto.

Steve was rocking his world and he could see stars.

Steve bit down on Billy’s neck as he slammed into Billy hard, releasing. Billy pants, Steve filling him up. He groans, angry that he hadn’t come, and he was so close too.

Steve took fast to pumping Billy’s cock fast in his hand, kissing at the bite mark he left, reveling in the whines that left Billy’s mouth.

Billy threw his head back into Steve’s shoulder as he came hot in Steve’s hand.

Steve kept moving till Billy was swatting at his hands, sensitive from the contact. Steve grabs a tissue and wipes off his hand, throwing it away and laying on top of Billy.

“Tommy was wrong.” Billy mumbles, hand running through Harrington’s hair. “You’re amazing in bed.”

“Tommy also has a four inch dick and his sex drive is as dry the deserts in Cali.” Steve retorts, tapping his fingers to Billy’s chest.

Billy lets out a hearty laugh, and Steve stops for a moment.

“This time just a one night stand right?” He asks, leaning onto his elbows. Worry and panic are written everywhere on Steve’s face, and Billy can see it plain as day.

“Only if you want it to be. We should probably get to know each other though.” Billy says, and Steve’s expression drops, replaced with a pleased and happy one. A relaxed one.

“Okay. I’ll start. My name is Steve Harrington. And you are?”

Billy laughs, hand rubbing against Steve’s cheek.

“Hargrove. Billy Hargrove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is genuinely my favorite piece I’ve written for this challenge so far.


	9. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 This one doesn’t really have any smut, but it’s still sexy and definitely nsfw . Also, more Steve loving Billy’s ass content  
Modern setting

Steve had woken Billy up early in the afternoon, grinning like a mad man with excitement.

“I have an idea.” He says, pushing Billy’s hair behind his ear as Billy slowly woke up. He was warm from the sleep, and heavy, but Steve’s cold hand made him wake up fast.

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Billy asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Steve shifts behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger mans middle. Billy grasps Steve’s hands and kisses them, smiling at the ring his fiancé wore.

“Get dressed and you’ll find out.” Steve whispers, biting Billy’s ear. Billy smiles, and wiggles his way off the bed, Steve’s finger curling into the band of his underwear as he stands up and makes his way to their closet.

“Anything special I should wear?” Billy asks, turning his head. Steve lays on the bed more, elbow holding his body up.

“Something loose, but long.” The older replies, and Billy nods, grabbing a maroon long sleeve and grey scarf, remembering the cold warning he had heard over the news in the morning. He pulled both on, making his way to the dresser and pulling out a pair of black skinnies. Steve presses up behind him, hands gripping Billy’s hips and his face curling into Billy’s neck.

“Attention whore.” Billy mocks, kissing Steve’s nose. The older man smiles, pulling away and slapping Billy’s ass before going.

“Hey!” Billy shouts, hand shooting towards his stinging buttocks. Steve laughs, turning and walking backwards from the man. “That was unnecessary.”

“Everything I do is unnecessary darling.” Steve replies. Billy smiles, pulling on the pants.

“That’s why I love you.” Billy mumbles, following Steve out of the room. Steve pulls on his shoes, not bothering with the laces. Billy takes his time, lacing his boots up and tucking the strings into the side. Steve smiles down at him, kissing Billy’s hair as he waits.

Billy stands up, and Steve opens the door for the other, pressing a kiss to his fiancés lips before they left, locking the door behind them.

-

Steve had his hands over Billy’s eyes, directing the younger around until they came to a stop. Billy giggles, holding his hands out as a way to direct and feel, worried Steve would pull a prank on him.

Steve kisses at Billy’s neck, and Billy pushes Steve’s hand down away from his eyes. He gasps and presses back into Steve when he sees the room.

Rope laid in bundles on the floor, and hooks hung in rows of three on the ceiling, tape and ball gags hung from a rack to Billy’s left, and a slate of rules was plastered to his right.

“Steve...” Billy gasps, rubbing back into the older man as he reached for his groin. Steve smacks his hands away, replacing them with his own hands and unzipping Billy’s pants.

“Strip.” Steve commands, using that hot sultry voice that makes Billy’s knees buckle and cock ache. He worked fast, pulling off his top, the scarf, hopping out of the pants and untying his shoes so fast it almost gave him a headache. Steve smiled as he scanned down Billy’s body, hard muscle flexing and veins prominent.

Steve removes his jacket, a light jean one with red stitches, dropping it to the floor. The sight makes Billy’s skin crawl, goosebumps rising on his arms for a moment.

Steve pushes up his sleeves, grabbing a hair tie off his wrist. He walks towards Billy, circling around him before standing behind the shorter man and tying his hair. Billy turns to curl into Steve’s hand but the older pulls it away, tapping Billy’s jaw twice. Code for saying “no touching” in a way. He feels the cold of the engagement ring against his skin as Steve trails down his back, hand leaving a trail of electric nerves behind it.

“I want you to sit on the floor, on the backs of your feet. I want your arms pulled together behind your back. Can you do that for me, pet?” Steve says, and Billy nods, shivering at the use of “pet.”

He sinks to his knees softly, pushing himself back onto his shins, moving his arms so they laid behind his back.

“Good boy.” Steve remarks, and Billy can see him move to grab a light beige corded rope.

Steve starts on the chest, creating a window pane for Billy’s pecs, and working his way back to Billy’s arms. He made intricate knots in seconds, creating a diamond pattern down Billy’s forearms and a triangle one on Billy’s chest. Billy shifts uncomfortably when Steve tightens the knots for a second, feeling the rope cut into his skin softly.

“We’ll work with the RYG safety words today, okay. If it hurts too much, or if it’s too uncomfortable, say red. If there’s an issue that you may want fixed, say yellow. If you want more, say green.” Steve explains, and Billy nods. Steve pushes Billy onto his back, flipping him again so he was on his stomach. He started to work on the knots on Billy’s legs, wrapping tighter here than he did before. Billy can feel the blood in his legs strain, and it makes his breathe hitch in excitement.

God it felt so good being tied up.

Steve ties the final knot, connecting the rope at the end with a clip, and pulling on it, Billy’s legs giggle, but stay put none the less. He pulled Billy up properly, pulling him foreword by the chest rope.

“You’re gonna obey everything I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?” Steve asks.

Billy nods fast, dick flushing with arousal, so excited and ready to be used. Steve smiles.

“Good little pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SHAKING MY GRANDMOTHER KEPT WALKING IN AS I WAS WRITING THIS AND ASKING WHAT I WAS DOING


	10. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10, I’m all caught up ! Yay ! Thank you for reading this far guys  
Set in the 80’s

“Lay on your back.” Steve says, caressing Billy’s cheek. Billy nods, shifting back, allowing himself to sink in the sheets of Steve’s bed.

Steve’s parents were out again, and Billy was left with babysitting Max for the week as his parents went on a vacay. Max refused to be around Billy for more than a few minutes before asking if he could take her over to her friends house. He had never agreed to anything faster in his life.

Now here he was, legs open and naked in front of Steve “the hair” Harrington ready to be fucked. It’s funny how life folds out.

“Take a deep breathe in, and relax okay.” Steve speaks, drawing Billy to his voice. Billy nods, taking a few deep breathes, evening out his nerves, allowing his body to rest more. Steve was a good guy, that’s why Billy didn’t feel like he should be running. Steve wasn’t like guys in Cali. Steve was beautiful and reassuring and soft.

“I’m gonna open you up, okay? Tell me to stop if you need to.” The older says, and Billy nods again.

He watches as Steve lubes up his fingers, two of them. Billy’s eyes open wide as he does, nervous again. Steve notices, big eyes going soft and sweet towards the younger beneath him.

“Relax, I’ll go slow.” Steve soothes, rubbing his free hand against Billy’s thigh.

The sensation is something Billy’s never really felt before. It’s new, it’s calming and it makes his heart flutter a little. He takes a deep breathe again, and releases it. “Okay.”

Steve continues to rub a circle into Billy’s thigh as he works one digit in, curling it softly and thrusting at a slow pace. Billy stays still, hating the sensation, hating the intimacy of it. This was supposed to be rough, and hard. Like boys in Cali.

But it wasn’t.

Steve worked his finger slowly, feeling around for Billy’s prostate, even kissing Billy’s knee at one point when Billy’s back arches from pleasure.

Soon enough, he’s working Billy her his prostate, rubbing against the bud in a circular motion. Billy was a moaning mess, hands gripping at the sheets and hair tangling underneath him.

Steve works his second finger in, applying more pressure to the shorter mans arousal, curling his fingers and holding Billy’s waist down with his other hands forearm.

Billy wiggles and spasms in Steve’s hold, cursing as the pressure builds inside his body. He’s so worked up he feels like he could cry, and with how Steve was looking at him, hot but soft, like he was in love with Billy, was rubbing Billy in a whole other way.

He scraped at Steve’s forearm as he came, releasing with a hearty groan and panting hard afterwards.

Steve removes his fingers, pressing a kiss to Billy’s thigh again before wiping the joints off, tossing the tissue. He grabs another for Billy, handing it to him so he could clean himself off.

Billy looks up at Steve, eyes set on the mans chest for a moment.

“Why’d you look at me like that?” He asks.

Steve can feel his shoulders tense, worried that Billy could tell. That Billy knew.

He shifted on both his feet, rubbing his neck before meeting the younger mans eyes.

“No reason.”

Billy raises an eyebrow, but drops it when Steve moves away, throwing open his curtains and opening his window for a smoke.

“Whatever you say pretty boy.” The man mumbles, cleaning his stomach off from his orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 10:48pm I should be sleeping


	11. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 ! This ones short again, so I’m sorry, but day 12 is coming out in a moment (I’m falling behind, I’m sorry !)   
Modern setting

Billy adjusted himself on the bed, hips wiggling. Steve stared down for a second, before crawling over Billy, kissing him from his shoulder to the curve of his ass. Steve bit at it, making Billy gasp, and rub onto the sheets a little. Steve smiled, pulling back and pushing Billy’s ass apart, admiring the pink hole that fluttered back.

He licked a strip up Billy’s hole, kissing it and working his tongue on the opening. Billy hissed, gripping the sheets. Steve smiles, pushing his tongue against the hole lightly.

Billy was sensitive, crying out and pushing back into Steve’s face. Steve slaps his ass, licking his way into Billy’s entrance and lapping at his walls.

Billy squirmed hard, wiggling his hips, pulling the sheets, throwing his head forward as wave after wave of sweet pleasure ran through him. He was so close, and Steve with that mouth was too much.

“Steve! Steve oh fuck!” Billy moaned, hand flying back to Steve’s hair, tugging it and pulling Steve closer. Billy was gasping for air, hot and heavy.

“More! More please, Steve!” Billy whined. Steve was never one to deny Billy anything, so he gave more. Licked harder, even added a finger, working Billy’s prostate fast. Billy’s hand tugged harder on his hair, and he moaned from the pain.

“Holy shit, fuck yes!” Billy cries, rocking his hips back. Steve uses his free hand to jerk Billy off, and Billy couldn’t hold back any longer.

He came, hot ribbons of cum hitting the bed, and his body shook. Steve remover his finger, kissed Billy’s hole and worked his way up Billy’s back again, smiling.

“Now you know what rimming is.”

“T-Thank you.” Billy replies, letting Steve kiss his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 has been in the works for 2 days now and it’s over 9 pages long in google docs so be ready for that tomorrow


	12. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12, as promised . I hope you like this one, it was kinda hard to write the elements without repeating something 3 times, so if it gets annoying that’s my fault  
Modern setting

“Steve, people can see us!” Billy exclaims, hands pressing against the glass of their window. It was a bright day in Cali, and the weather was perfect, so people were active in the streets and Billy could see every single one of their faces clear as day. It sent a chill through his spine.

Steve blanketed himself over Billy, kissing his neck and rubbing his dick.

“Windows tinted, no one can see you baby. But if you want, you can pretend they can.” He teases, slipping a hand between them and fingering Billy. Billy sighs, pressing back on the digit for a second before someone walked past their apartment window. He stopped, fear racking through his body as they walked off, not taking a glance at the glass. He let out a huff, and Steve chuckled at him.

“Spread your legs a little.” He says, and Billy does, feeling Steve rub a little lube to his entrance. The sound of ripping filled the air for a moment, and then Steve was pressing inside Billy, a hand cradling his stomach as he did. Billy gasped, foot grinding into the floor as Steve bottomed out.

He looked foreword, and he felt like he was on fire as people walked by, as Steve picked up his thrusting hard and making Billy moan like a French whore.

Billy watched the people, a sense of nerves as people passed, but it turned to a form of pleasure, and he leaned in his elbows and Steve rammed into him, kissing his shoulder. It was liberating to say the least.

Steve pulled Billy close, flush, and thrusted again, Billy scratching start his hands as he felt his orgasm rising. Steve went harder, and Billy cried out, coming hard against the glass, his knees weakening after, feeling like jello. Steve let him slide down, and Billy shuffled over, taking Steve’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his head until Steve was coming down his throat.

Steve dropped down to Billy’s level as well, out of breathe and thoroughly fucked out.

Billy panted, wiping his lip and smiling. Steve grabs his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Billy reciprocates, biting Steve’s lip after. They were at ease now, and Billy felt happiness rise in his chest as Steve moved to lay his head on Billy’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for day 13, it’s my favorite alongside day 8 .


	13. Sweet & Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 13 !!! This is both my longest and softest piece I’ve written, and it’s my favorite piece alongside day 8 for sure . I hope you enjoy it as much as I do .  
This has 5,063 words in it, that’s so much (I spent three days writing this so)  
Modern setting

Billy knew he shouldn’t be here, loud music and drunk teenagers pressing into him. He felt like he was floating, ears ringing from pain and mind cloudy with alcohol. He was pressed against a wall, nursing a cup of whatever in his hand, trying to devoid himself from the crowd.

He wanted to leave, wanted to say “fuck it” and walk back home, even in the cold. He needed to go, but something was keeping him there, something in his gut was saying “stay.”

He looked down at his drink, a red substance with a shimmer. He couldn’t remember what it was, or when he got it, but it was warm now, ruined. He sighed, quiet under the music, and went to throw it away.

He got to the trash can, tossing the cup and heading to the bar to get something new. As he filled his cup, a man came up beside him, giving Billy a look of desire.

“Hey doll face, you here alone?” He asks, touching Billy’s arm.

Billy’s no stranger to creeps, and it’s almost sad that he can say that, but he also knew how to beat them at their own game.

“Yeah, and you?” Billy asks, turning to the man, drinking heavily from his cup.

“Ditto, and what’s a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this alone?” The guy asks, moving into Billy’s space.

“Enjoying the party, like everyone else.” Billy says, staring the guy back in the eye.

“It’s a lame party, doll, we could leave if you want.” The man says, hand trailing up Billy’s wrist. Billy’s arms raises with goosebumps, angry and nervous. He pushes the feeling down.

“We?” Billy replies, grabbing his drink and taking a sip. The guy smiles, but something in his eyes changes, and Billy can’t put a finger on it.

“Yeah, “we”, if you’re catching what I’m throwing here babes.” He says. Billy feels the urge to punch the guy, sock him in the jaw. But as Billy opens his mouth, a man with shaggy hair and a big grin comes over and hugs Billy, placing his mouth next to Billy’s ear.

“Play along, act like I’m your friend, this guy is trouble.” He whispers. Billy pats the guy on the back, hugging him as though they’d known each other for years.

“Hey! I didn’t expect to see you here, I thought you were gonna stay home, yknow, with the science quiz tomorrow and everything.” The shaggy one says, gripping Billy’s shoulder softly and looking Billy in the eye. Billy feigns a smile, nodding.

“Figured I deserve a little hurrah before all the stress actually settled.” Billy says, and the creepy guy steps back a bit.

“Who are you?” The man asks, pointing to Billy’s “friend.”

The “friend” smiles, pulling Billy close.

“Just a friend, we grew up together.” He replies, and Billy nods. He could feel his nerves dying like flies with the man beside him, protecting him, keeping him from getting harmed or being harmed by the creepy guy in front of him.

“Lived a block away for years. I even went to homecoming with this guy.” Billy replies. The creep flickers his gaze between the two, mouth open wide. “Friend” turns to Billy again and starts up a conversation about what he thought of the new season of American Horror Story, and Billy replies that he hadn’t watched it. “Friend” gasps, excited now, and starts talking animatedly about his opinions, talking about a character named Xavier that he liked, and that the plot twists this year were actually good. Billy could see out of the corner of his eye that the creep was starting to get angry. He smiled.

“I guess you’ll just have to come over and watch it with me sometime then.” Billy says, Steve nods.

“It’s a date man.” “Friend” says, shaking Billy’s hand.

“Only if you bring ice cream.” Billy remarks, tugging Steve’s arm.

“On one condition.” The “friend” says. Billy raises his eyebrow.

“And what’s that?” Billy asks.

“You have to get wine.”

“Done.” Billy says, and they shake on it again, laughing and smiling at one another.

The creep growls, yapping out an animalistic sounding noise before pointing at Billy.

“You led me on asshole!” He yells. People in the kitchen turn to the three men, now watching the situation go down.

“You hit on me and called me names without even making it classy.” Billy replies. The creep steps towards Billy, but his “friend” puts a hand to the creeps chest.

“Hey man, watch yourself.” He warns, stepping in front of Billy. The creep laughs.

“You really gotta have your boy toy defend you?” He asks. Billy rolls his eyes, rubbing his temple in frustration. Boy toy? Is that all this guy saw in his “friend?”

“If I’m his boy toy, then what are you? A creepy man trying to get into the pants of someone who shows no interest back and then gets mad over their friend talking to them?”

Billy’s eyes widen, hand coming up to his mouth to stop the laugh that erupted out of his chest. The whole kitchen was staring at the “friend” and the creep. Some had pulled out their phones, and some had left the room.

Billy really had hoped a fight wasn’t going to go down tonight, but from where he stood he was two inches behind it. The “friend” hadn’t moved, but the creep had decided the spit in the other mans face before slapping the “friends” hand away, mumbling something about “stupid bitch” as he walked off, eyes lingering on Billy as he did.

The tension in the room died slowly after that, and Billy dumped his warm drink again. The man who had stopped the creep was still there, but out of Billy’s space now.

“Sorry for not properly introducing myself, I’m Steve.” The guy says, holding his hand out for Billy to grab if he wanted to. Billy did.

“Billy, Billy Hargrove.”

“Billy isn’t a name I’ve heard in years. Where are you from?” Steve asks, as though he wasn’t talking to the guy he just saved from a harasser.

“California, but I lived in Hawkins, Indiana for a little while too.” Billy says, and he goes to throw his cup away, coming back to talk to Steve.

“Hawkins you said?” Steve asks, and Billy nods. Steve smiles.

“I was born and raised in Hawkins.” He says, and Billy’s eyebrows shoot up.

Hawkins was a shabby town with kids everywhere, and seeing Steve, a good looking guy who was willing to put his safety up for someone else, was like seeing god.

“How could you have been from Hawkins? That place is so... so...”

“So terrible?” Steve finishes.

“Yes!” Billy snaps, thanking Steve for finding the right word.

“I know it is, but my parents were never home, and I was friends with a group of young teenagers for most of my high school years.” He says, and Billy nods.

“You learn the whole “fake friend” thing from those kids? Or was that something you came up with by yourself?” Billy asks.

“I actually took a class on it before moving here. My ex, Nancy, she almost got raped once, and even after we broke up and she moved on it still didn’t settle with me right when she told me about it. So I put my negativity and anger towards something productive and useful.” Steve explains, and Billy listens. He couldn’t believe that something like that happened to Steve’s friend, and even more that Steve was so mad about what had happened he took a course to learn how to prevent something like that happening again.

“That’s so sweet of you. There’s not very many people like you out there Steve, you’re a real hero.” Billy smiles, and Steve blushes, chuckling a little.

“Thank you, really.” Steve says, smiling. Billy reciprocates.

Something in Billy has sobered up, and he assumes it started when Steve came up to him, and by now the alcohol had acted just as weak as water. It was a nice feeling.

“Can I take you out for coffee sometime? To repay you for saving me.” Billy jokes, smiling. Steve smiles back, his blush growing deeper.

“If you’d like. I’m free most days after 4pm.” He says, and Billy pulls out his phone, checking his schedule and looking at his class days.

“I’m free on Thursday at the same time. Coffee then? Maybe a movie too?” Billy asks, and Steve nods.

“It’s a date.” Billy says. Steve snickers.

“Two dates.” He corrects. Billy gives him a puzzled look. Steve chuckles, and Billy takes notice this time that it’s a chest chuckle, soft but hearty.

“American Horror Story, I’m taking you up on that offer as well.” Steve says, and it’s Billy this time who blushes, looking down.

“I’ve never seen American Horror Story, actually.” He mumbles. Steve turns an eyebrow up, not hearing what Billy had said.

“I said I haven’t seen American Horror Story yet. I’ve never watched any of it.” Billy says, and Steve’s expression softens.

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to watch season one instead of season nine.” Steve says. Billy’s nerves leave him fast again. He smirks at the taller man.

“That sounds wonderful.” Billy says. Steve nods, and pauses for a second to pull out his phone.

“Can I have your number? So we can talk more over the week, and arrange our date?” Steve asks, and for once, Billy didn’t feel weirded out by a guy asking for his number.

Steve made it clear he wasn’t here to get into Billy’s pants, or take him home. He was being himself, open and calm around Billy. He wasn’t trying to get into Billy’s space, or touch him, unless Billy was okay with touching back. It was a breath of fresh air for once.

Billy took Steve’s phone, and types in his number, handing it back to Steve and grinning. Steve holds his arms out, silently asking for a hug, and Billy gives it to him.

“Can’t wait to see you Thursday.” Steve says into Billy’s neck. Billy rubs Steve’s back before letting go.

“Me too.”

-

A week later, Steve and Billy were talking non stop, about movies, comics, bands that they enjoyed, good places to eat in California and why Steve didn’t drink alcohol anymore. Billy had never felt more at home, emotionally or mentally. He was with someone he felt totally comfortable with, and it was something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He picks up his phone, opening it and seeing Steve had sent him a photo. It was him smiling, doing a peace sign. He sent a message after that.

Stevie  
Just finished class! See you soon

Billy smiled, turning off his phone and waiting for his bell to ring. Once it did, he dashed down the stairs of the classroom, body electric with excitement and nerves. He had to find the perfect outfit to wear, something nice but comfy, they were seeing a movie after this, he couldn’t go over the top. Not yet.

He made his way up to his dorm room, shuffling through his shirts and button ups. It was cold again, damn autumn weather, so it limited Billy’s choice of clothing.

He pulled out a long sleeve jumper, black with “cherry bomb” embedded into the front. He was starting to regret his fashion choices, thinking of how Steve would react to such a childish thing, but then he remembered this was all about being himself. Getting to know Steve. Steve getting to know him. Steve didn’t have to like his fashion, and he didn’t have to like Steve’s either, which was okay.

His shoulders dropped a bit from the relief of worry, and he set the jumper down, looking for a pair of jeans or dress pants.

After shuffling through some options, he came across a pair of old grey skinnies. They were wrinkled a little, in the knees, but they were still in his size. He smiled, and put them on top of the jumper, grabbing a pair of socks and low cut vans. He rushed to put the outfit on, tying his hair up before grabbing his dorm key and wallet, heading out.

-

Billy waited outside the cafe for Steve, shifting his feet and looking around as he did. He arrived early, which to him was sad. He wanted to see Steve the moment he got to the cafe, but him and his speed walking got the better of him. He shifted again, looking down at his feet, before a pair joined him, facing his way. He looked up, and was met with Bambi eyes and a bouquet.

“Hi.” Steve says. Billy smiles wide and grabs the bouquet, smelling the flowers.

“Hello.” Billy replies, and Steve moves, opening the door for Billy. Billy walks in, freshly ground coffee beans filling his senses. He sighed, and he felt Steve brush up beside him and place his hand on Billy’s lower back. Billy looks up at him.

“What are you thinking? I already know what I want, I took a look at their menu before making my way over.” Steve says, looking down. Billy looks back at the menu board, names of drinks and pastries listed in neat calligraphy handwriting. He skins the names, looking for something to warm his hands. He smiled as a drink caught his interest.

“A warm mocha coffee sounds so good right now.” Billy replies. Steve nods, moving from Billy.

“Go find us a seat, I’ll order.” Steve says, and Billy watches as he walks away before moving. He sat at a window seat, people watching silently until Steve sat in front of him with their drinks and a baggy.

“Cookies?” Billy asks, taking his drink and blowing on it, steam wafting back into his face. Steve nods, sitting across from the younger man.

“One for you, one for me.” Steve says, pulling them out and setting one in front of Billy, biting out his own. Billy smirks, taking a sip of his drink.

“Thank you.” Billy says, Steve smiling and waving it off.

“Don’t sweat it.” Steve says, and Billy looks at him.

Steve’s hair had been combed through, and he was wearing a cute blue button up, a matte material that hugged his biceps. He looked good, and Billy had to give him a hands down for not wearing a jacket out in the cold weather.

“So, what movie are we thinking about seeing?” Steve asks, leaning on his elbows towards Billy. Billy puts his drink down, contemplating the movie they should see.

Billy was a sucker for animated films, as he enjoyed the child like innocence and fun that he had missed when he was younger. It was odd, some people would say, but he didn’t see the harm in it.

“I can’t remember what movies were showing.” Billy admits. He had looked earlier, in the morning, but the names were fleeing from his brain now. Steve laughs, and Billy’s head whirls a little.

“There’s a showing for the Addams family in about half an hour, and there’s also a showing for-“

“The Addams Family!” Billy exclaims, grabbing Steve’s hand and squeezing it.

Steve smiles, gripping back and holding Billy’s hand.

“The Addams family it is.” He says. Billy nods, taking a drink of his coffee. Steve’s grin doesn’t disappear for a while, glad to be with Billy on day he probably would have wasted by staying home and watching The Good Place for a few hours with his cat.

-

They held hands until they got to the movie theatre, swinging them back and forth, Steve making Billy dance to a street musician, smiling the whole way there. Billy was happier then ever when Steve paid for their popcorn and let Billy pick out a slushie. No one had ever really let Billy pick a snack for a movie.

Hand in hand they entered the showroom, Billy sucking down on a cherry blueberry slushie. Steve led him to their seats, letting go of Billy’s hand for a second before grabbing it again, pushing the armrest up so they could sit closer.

Billy could smell Steve’s cologne, and it made Billy’s stomach do backflips for a moment. Steve was fiddling with Billy’s fingers, waiting for the movie to start. Billy moves with his fiddling, letting Steve do what he wanted until the opening credits started, and Billy cuddled up to Steve.

Little did Billy know, Steve’s heart was beating just as fast as his own.

-

“Let me take you home.” Billy says, smiling next to Steve as they exited the theatre, hands clasped again. Steve smiles down at Billy, playing with a curl that fell on Billy’s shoulder.

“If you want to, I don’t mind.” Steve says, and Billy presses up against Steve, pushing him slightly as they walked. They had texted each other about where they lived near the beginning of when they began to talk, Steve talking about his nice old lady neighbor, and Billy complaining about his obnoxious dorm neighbor who had parties every week.

“So, how has Mittens been?” Billy asks, looking at the shops they passed by. Mittens was Steve’s little cat, a fluffy furred baby who had the prettiest blue eyes.

“She’s been a good girl, she found a new favorite place to lay though.” Steve replies. Billy raises an eyebrow.

“Oh?” He asks, and Steve nods.

“My computer keyboard.” He says, and Billy chuckles. He had been sent photos of Mitten curled up in boxes, or on top of papers and once she tried sitting in a cup.

“Oh jeez. How many essays has she messed up?” Billy asks, turning down the road with Steve. The older laughs, memories of angry finger pointing and chastising his cat coming to him as they walked.

“Only one, luckily. I shut off my computer before going to bed now, in case she wants to roll around again and make 14 pages worth of z’s, k’s and e’s.” Steve remarks, and Billy snickers.

“I think I’m gonna steal your cat.” Billy replies, and he can see that they’re nearing Steve’s neighborhood. It was pretty white picket fence esk, but Billy didn’t care. He could make an exception for Steve.

“Please don’t, she’s the only thing that keeps me sane half the time.” Steve jokes. Billy smiles, and he can see two kids run across the road, hand-in-hand, fast.

“Oh, Marcus and Demetri are out. It’s quite light out still, I don’t know why they’re sneaking around.” Steve mentions, eyes following the two boys as they hid behind a tree. Billy’s eyes meet the boys as well, and they take off sprinting again, beelining for a house with a brick exterior. Billy smiles.

“Reminds me of when I was a kid. I knew every single kid in my hometown out in Cali, we used to play all day and all night when we were young.” He sighed, allowing Steve to lead him now. He knew the area where Steve lived, but he didn’t know which house specifically Steve lived in. They walked up the steps of a two story home, Billy swinging their arms as they did.

“Well, I’m glad you wanted to see a movie with me.” Billy says, standing in front of Steve. Steve meets his eyes with a soft look, a smile dancing on his face. Billy couldnt stop the blush that flushed his cheeks.

“I’m glad too. You’re a great date to have, Billy Hargrove.” Steve says, and Billy can feel Steve’s warmth from how close they stood. His hand found Steve’s side, pressing into the soft muscle there. Steve raised his hand, caressing Billy’s face, soft and warm compared to the cold around them. Billy pressed into it, looking down to Steve’s lips before looking back up.

“Can I kiss you?” Billy asks, cautious of what could happen. Steve smiles, pressing closer to Billy.

“Of course.” Steve whispers, forehead pressing to Billy’s. Billy shivered out a breath, leaning up to kiss Steve, arms moving to wrap around his waist as Steve cupped Billy’s face. It felt too right, so warm and soft, it made Billy a little dizzy. He pulled away, smiling as Steve chased his lips. Steve and his both took time to gather themselves, still holding one another. Steve looked at Billy, and he could see that Steve was nervous. Billy rubbed his back.

“What is it?” Billy asks softly, and Steve bites his lips.

“This is totally inappropriate of me, but Billy, I want you.” Steve says, eyes cast down. Billy pushes his chin up, meeting the man's gaze.

“I want you too.” Billy admits. 

Steve grips Billy’s arm, pulling him towards the door, both of them smiling, giggling, happy.

Billy kissed at Steve’s neck as he unlocked the door, smiling as Steve pulled him in, kissing him and pulling Billy’s jumper off, hands mapping the warm skin underneath. Billy felt so loved with Steve, and he had barely known him a week. Which made him pause.

He pulled away from Steve, hold a hand up and Steve took a step back, giving Billy space.

“You okay?” He asks softly. Billy nods, but he didn’t really know if he was actually.

“We’ve only known each other for a week, don’t you think that this is a little too soon?” Billy asks. Steve’s hands sit at his side, and he thinks it over.

“It is a little soon, you’re right. Do you want to stop this?” Steve asks, gesturing between them calmly. Billy shakes his head.

“No I don’t, I want to sleep with you and wake up tomorrow in your arms and I want you, but...” Billy pauses. He can feel goosebumps on his skin, and he realizes how cold he feels now. “It’s too soon. I want to take it a little slower.”

“I understand, and I’m okay with that, Billy.” Steve says, stepping foreword and pressing a hand to Billy’s cheek. Billy presses into it. “We can go at your speed okay.”

“Okay.” Billy says. Steve smiles, kissing Billy softly. He pulls away, grabbing Billy’s sweater and handing it back to him. Billy silently thanks him, slipping it over his head and wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” Steve says, leading Billy to the door. Billy steps out from the door, turning to face Steve.

“Thank you for understanding.” Billy replies. Steve smiles, nodding. He leans in, kissing Billy one last time, before pulling away, and closing the door.

Billy walked home warmer than ever.

-

In the following weeks, almost two months, they went on more dates, talked more about their family’s and Steve’s parents divorce, studied quizzes together, and Billy even got to meet Steve’s gaggle of kids he used to babysit. Everything was going smoothly, and both Billy and Steve could feel themselves falling more and more for each other every day. They were like magnets, inseparable, and so close.

And that’s when Billy knew he was ready.

Everything was set, Steve and Billy had planned a stay in night at Steve’s, they had planned to finish the season finale of American Horror Story, and Billy was going to spend the night.

So when Billy’s last class let out, and he was on his way to Steve’s house, he stopped by the Walmart on his way there, grabbing the things he needed before continuing his journey to Steve’s home and embrace.

Every nerve in Billy’s body was on high alert, buzzing with excitement and a little bit of anxiety. Since their first date a lot had changed, and it made Billy feel happy to have Steve in his life, and as time progressed he was positive Steve was the one for him. And oh, how right he was.

He knocked on the door, bouncing his leg as he waited. He stared at the fake plant on Steve’s porch, a pretty fern with snow covering it. Damn winter and it’s frozen rain. It made a shiver go through Billy’s body as he waited.

Steve opened the door, pulling billy in and out of the cold, kissing him. Billy made a noise of surprise, but kissed back afterwards.

They pulled apart, making their way to Steve’s living room. Steve had set up a big pile of blankets, and a heater was pointed towards the couch as well. Billy smiles, walking over and burrowing in a few pillows, his bag dropped at the bottom of the couch. Steve chuckles, watching Billy.

“Someone’s a pretty house cat.” He remarks, hissing Billy’s forehead. The younger replies with a fake meow, laughing as Steve flicked him in the nose.

“Are you ready to find out what happens to Michael and the coven?” Steve asks, taking a seat next to Billy with a remote in hand, Billy moving to lay in in his lap.

“No, but I’ll suffer through it.” Billy replies, reaching up to kiss Steve. Steve ducks down, pressing his lips to Billy’s and smiling.

He started the episode, and Billy watched until he felt Steve’s hand subconsciously rubbing his side. It was a pleasant feeling, soft and intimate. It reminded Billy what he wanted to tell Steve, and he sat up, moving to sit in Steve’s lap.

Steve places his hands on Billy’s waist, kissing Billy’s stomach and smiling up at him.

“Remember when we went on our first date? We went to a cafe and saw the Addams Family, and then we went home and almost did it?” Billy asks, blush covering his cheeks and a little on his neck. Steve nods.

“You told me you wanted to wait and develop our relationship more.” Steve recounts, massaging Billy’s sides. Billy smiles, cupping Steve’s face.

“I’m ready now.” Billy replies, and Steve’s expression softens. He sits up properly, Billy allowing him to shift and find a comfortable place to settle before seating himself in Steve’s lap again.

Billy kisses Steve, running his hands against Steve’s chest, grinding down slowly. Steve pulls Billy’s shirt off, kissing his stomach, chest, and neck. Billy pulled himself closer to Steve, hands tangling in soft hair.

They continued this for a time, hands grabbing at arms, whispers of sweet nothings passed tween the two, kisses and moans mingling in the space.

Billy pulled away, grabbing Steve’s hand, and pulling him off the couch.

“Bedroom.” Billy says, grabbing his bag and kissing Steve’s naked shoulder softly. Steve rubs a thumb over Billy’s cheek bone before tugging Billy up the stairs, pausing every few stairs to turn and kiss Billy more.

When they reached the bedroom, Billy worked his pants off quick, tossing them and helping Steve out of his after. He unzipped his bag and grabbed the condoms and lube he bought, opening both boxes for them and grabbing the things he needed. He sat them on the bed, turning and kissing Steve while wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve leaned down, gripping Billy’s thighs and lifting him up, laying him down on the bed and kissing him down, biting at his hips and thighs. Billy had his fingers curled in Steve’s hair as the older began to give him a blow job, swirling his tongue around the head and bobbing down.

Billy’s eyes squeezed shut, heart going a hundred miles per hour. He felt dizzy but secure and hot and Steve was driving him crazy as he worked over his shaft, scratching at Billy’s thighs.

Steve pulled off with a small ‘pop’ noise, going back up to kiss Billy. The younger wrapper his legs around the man, gripping his hands as they kissed. Steve pulled away, grabbing the condom and tearing it open, slipping it on. Billy looks him in the eye, soft and loving. Steve kisses his again.

He let Billy prep himself, allowing the younger to get used to it at his own hands before Steve took the lead. When Billy finished, telling Steve he could continue, he smiled, caressing Billy’s arm.

“You’re ready?” He whispers. Billy nods, setting his hand on top of Steve’s.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Steve slid in slowly, controlling his body and taking deep breathes as he felt Billy’s heat around him. Billy held onto Steve’s hand, moaning and hissing as Steve continued.

Once he bottomed out, he gave Billy time to adjust. Billy’s face was twisted in discomfort, and Steve felt bad that this had to be a part of sex for them. The discomfort factor.

“You can move, just... go easy.” Billy says, kissing Steve’s hand. “Please.”

“Of course.”

Steve thrusted shallow and slow, admiring Billy’s body as he adjusted, smiling down at the man. To Steve, Billy was perfect.

Billy had a scar on his side, two actually, and they were from his youth. Alongside those was a burn mark on Billy’s stomach, under his belly button, from dropping freshly made soup. Under Billy’s eye he had a scar too, glass, and I’m the dip of Billy’s back knee was a silvery white scar, from a cigarette.

Billy was perfect to Steve.

He kissed Billy as he sped up a little, still taking it slow and gentle. Billy smiled at him, happy to be with the man.

“I love you.” He confesses.

Steve falters for a second, looking Billy in the eye and watching for any form of doubt on Billy’s face. When nothing came, he smiled, tears filling his eyes.

“I fucking love you.” Steve whispers, pulling Billy into a kiss. Billy returns it, moving his win hips to get Steve going again, moaning as Steve sped up, holding Billy like he was the only other person alive.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Steve says, moaning as Billy scratched his back.

“I love you-“ Billy starts, back arching as Steve his his prostate, making him come. “Too!”

Steve gasps, Billy’s hole clenching around him. He chuckles, pulling out and kissing Billy’s forehead.

“You’re, you’re not finished...” Billy let’s our, voice shot a bit. Steve waves his hand.

“I can take care of that later. You were amazing.” He praises, kissing Billy’s knuckles.

“You too.” Billy whispers. Steve kisses him on the lips, and Billy kisses back sleepily.

“I love you.” Steve whispers, cradling Billy’s face.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAAAH I love them


	14. On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14, short one shot gang where you at  
Modern setting

Having a messy home wasn’t always the best thing when your boyfriend proposes having sex.

Which is how Steve and Billy ended up on the floor of Steve’s apartment.

“Shit!” Billy curses, rubbing his head. Steve’s hands rubbed Billy’s sides as he chuckled nervously.

“Sorry about that.” He says, kissing Billy’s chin. Billy playfully swats at him.

“Clean your room once in a while, hobo.” Billy teases, bringing Steve’s head up to kiss him, rolling their bodies over and sitting on Steve, grabbing his dick and sliding down on the length.

The moment they had gotten home they’d rushed to take each other’s clothes off, Steve helping Billy stretch before fucking yo against the door. When Billy started to worry about people hearing them, they made their way across the flat, into Steve’s bedroom. And then they fell.

Billy’s hands gripped at Steve’s pecks as he bounced up and down, moans and grunts filling the room and Steve tried to control his breathing, gripping Billy’s hips to slam him down harder after a moment.

Billy three his head back, ridding faster and working his hips in circles. It had Steve cursing and biting a knuckle, his body wracking yo pleasure faster and faster. He wasn’t going to last, not with the looks and the noises Billy was making, and not with the way he was moving his body.

He pulled through a few more thrusts, before his head hit the floor as his body arched and he came, hips stuttering inside Billy as he did. Billy cried out, jerking himself fast and coming soon after, evening out his breath as he came down from the pleasure high.

“Holy shit...” Steve pants, rubbing his eyes and looking at Billy. Billy smiles.

“I feel it too, babe. That was amazing.” He compliments. Steve smiles, turning his head and blushing. Billy grabs his chin, turning it to him and kissing the older man.

“I love you.” Billy whispers, and Steve’s grin gets bigger, and he shoves Billy playfully.

“I know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to properly write dialogue so if someone wants to teach me-


	15. Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so soft and very not sexual but hey who’s complaining  
Modern setting

The morning light was bright through the window, beams scattering across the room Billy and Steve laid quietly, tangled together with sleep blanketing their consciousness.

It was early spring now, and Billy knew his tulips would be blooming soon, and Steve’s fern would be peeking up a little more from the sun. He new that soon they would be opening their windows more, and enjoying the shorts weather, taking walks and picnics in the park and they’d finally be able to go back outside to work out instead of in the drafty gym.

Steve woke up as a beam of light ran over his face for the sixth time, put his hand up to shield for a moment before turning, looking over at Billy.

Billy’s hair was wild, and his lips were parted, eyes shifting softly under their lids. His body was bare, clad with only boxers and an old Saint Christopher necklace, and his ring finger shone bright as light swept over his wedding ring.

Steve smiled, sleepy as he climbed on top of Billy, playing with the pendant, looking at the faded pendant with tired eyes.

He remembers Billy talking about it a few months into them dating, it was a rainy day and they stayed home, cleaning and making up lists for things they needed, when Billy stopped and talk to Steve about it.

His mother was a Christian, and it was one of the many things she’d left behind when she’d left his father. He took as much of her stuff as he could before his dad burned it, grabbing her music albums, her jewelry, some of her journals, and a few of her jackets. He was only able to grab a few of her books as well, old novels from the 20’s, stuff he’d never read before.

It was a necklace she wore quite often, hence the fade to it, and she had read Billy the story of Saint Christopher not even a month before she had gone. The pendant had meant so much to him he had hit his father when he went to tear it off Billy’s neck, and he received a beating for it too. But he got to keep it.

All of his mother’s novels and journals were now stored in a pretty stained wood bookcase, her jackets residing in Billy’s closet, and the jewelry was put in a latch box Steve had gifted him for Christmas.

Steve smiled at the memory, smiled at his husband, smiled for his bravery and for the things he was told about the woman who raised had tried to raise Billy. He was more awake now, calm.

He rubbed Billy’s cheek, stubble rubbing his thumb back as he did, and he kissed Billy’s chin.

The younger man stirred, hands coming to wrap around Steve’s waist, warmth hitting the cool skin.

“Good morning.” Billy grunted out, kissing Steve’s hair aimlessly. Steve smiles, patting Billy’s chest a little.

“Morning sleepy head.” Steve replied, kissing the mans chin again, and Billy ran his hands up Steve’s back, hugging him.

“I barely feel awake.” Billy mumbles, eyes open slightly. He looked so pretty to Steve.

“Is there any way I can help with that problem?” Steve whispers, slipping a hand down to Billy’s underwear, groping the morning wood that tented below.

Billy hummed happily, rolling his body into Steve’s hand. Steve kisses at his neck, and Billy rolled them over.

He pushed his boxers down slowly, sleep gripping at his conscious angrily, fighting to stay with his body as he moved sluggishly. Steve shimming his boxers down as well, past his thighs and off his legs, flinging then over the bedside with his foot. Billy laughs softly, watching the clothing fly.

He seats himself in Steve’s lap, licking his fingers and rubbing Steve’s dick before sliding down the older mans shaft. He shivered, holding Steve’s hand.

“Go slow, okay?” Billy asks, rocking his hips up and down, working his body slowly. Steve nods, sitting up and kissing Billy’s chest plate, rocking his hips up as well.

“Of course, anything for you babylove.” Steve says, and Billy mashes his lips to Steve’s, smiling down at his husband as they thrusted against one another lazily, tiredly, lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my top favorites that I’ve written


	16. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, very soft, but there’s more sexual stuff in this one  
Fantasy setting (A CHANGE ???? WHAAAAAT ???)

It wasn’t Steve’s intention to get naked on their picnic date, they were in a secluded area, in a forested area with a stream running by, but Billy had proposed truth or dare.

And Steve wasn’t a pussy.

“You like what you see?” Steve teased, flexing his arms and posing like Hercules for Billy. The younger was cackling, hands covering his face and his body shaking as he laid on the ground floor. Steve smiled, kicking him lightly with his foot before sitting down, grabbing his cloak and covering his privates. Billy sits up, wiping his eyes and laughing, finally meeting Steve’s eyes.

“I can’t pick dare now.” Billy chuckles out, and Steve gives him a look.

“You’re not chicken are you Hargrove?” Steve asks, grabbing his shirt strings. Billy swats his hand away, smiling.

“Of course not, but I’m not getting naked.” Billy says, and Steve snorts.

“The guy who protested the academy because they said his shirt was too unlaced and his pants hang too low doesn’t want to get naked?” Steve prods, looking for a week spot, looking for something that will make Billy tick and “prove” Steve wrong.

Now, Steve would be lying if he said he never thought of what Billy looked like naked, which is why he was so eager to know. If Billy got to see his cock, why should Steve get to see the younger mans as well?

“I’m not getting naked!” Billy shrieks as Steve tickles his stomach, pulling away from the older. Steve smirks, leaning back, cloak falling away from his downstairs slightly.

“It’s only fair that you and me are both undressed.” He states matter-of-factly. Billy huffs, hair falling in front of his face.

“What do I have to do for you to not ask me to get naked?” Billy asks, eyes looking at Steve’s torso, the muscle rippling under the soft flesh, a little pudge near his navel, but nothing that wasn’t still attractive to the younger.

“Nothing, but you’ll strip soon enough.” Steve says, laying down, feeling the cloak fall away completely, leaving him exposed to the air and the elements.

He can feel Billy’s eyes burning into his body, looking at him, his body, his dick.

What he couldn’t feel, or rather see, was that Billy had gotten undressed quickly, and now he was sitting in Steve’s lap, rutting against Steve’s leg.

The older man gasped, sitting up and looking Billy in the eye as the younger looked back. He grabbed Billy’s body, turning them over, Steve on top now, and he pushed inside Billy, holding him close as he felt Billy’s nails dig into his back.

He was plowing Billy, grunting as he did, letting Billy moan and gasp as loudly as he pleased.

He held Billy hard, letting every ounce of emotion pour from his body, all his sexual repression escaped into this moment, all of his feelings for Billy were being pushed into Billy right now, hot and hard, sweet and so fucking pleasurable.

Billy whined high when he came, cum lining Steve’s and his own stomach, gasping and holding Steve’s biceps as the older plowed him down, searching for his own release.

When Steve came, his hair fell in front of his face, panting hard as he thrusted shallowly before pulling out, dick hanging softly now. He laughed, a shocked laugh, a soft laugh and Billy looked up at him.

He could see Steve’s smile lines, the dimple on his right cheek, and the hair.

Steve pushes it behind his hair, laying beside Billy softly, grabbing a napkin from their picnic to clean the younger up. Billy jumps when Steve’s hand swipes at his stomach, but he calms as Steve cleans, kissing a trail behind his hand.

Billy grabs Steve’s neck and kisses him, licking his way into Steve’s mouth as he laid there. Steve made a noise of approval, kissing back and culling Billy’s face.

“That was amazing.” Billy whispered when they pulled away, sharing the same air with how close they still were. Steve blushes, cheeks going dark pink.

“You were amazing.” Steve compliments, and Billy kisses him harder.

Billy decided that, right here, with Steve, was his favorite place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to believe Steve and Billy are little gremlin ass forest things sometimes just for my own little enjoyment


	17. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of a uhhhhhh ~actual story~ so please enjoy my efforts at writing a 80’s hallway fight  
80’s setting

Everyone knew Billy had started it. He was poking and jabbing at Steve, following him down the hall with his lady friend, throwing Steve’s past in his face, shoving his shoulder a few times even to put something with his wordy blow. Steve had been able to ignore it as he talked to the girl, but soon enough became enough.

No one expected Steve to shuck his backpack off, handing it to the girl, push up his sleeves and grip the younger man by the throat, slamming him into a locker and holding him at a distance, grip tight and eyes set hard. Gasps erupted from the crowd that was watching, worried about the fight that was about to break out, but feeding off the energy it produced. It was exhilarating, and if you paid enough attention you’d see the football team making bets, who would beat who, $5, $10, $20 being set out on the table.

Billy had lost his breath when Steve gripped his neck, but he could breathe fine now, Steve only acted like he was giving Billy a fresh bruise, as though Steve had the guts too. He clenched his jaw, pressing down on Billy’s Adam’s apple softly, the younger mans hands gripping Steve’s wrist. Playing along in the game of fake.

“You leave me and my fucking friend alone Hargrove, I mean it.” Steve growled, and Billy willed his mind to not think of that voice, deep and sexy. He shifted his leg to hide the incoming boner from his schoolmates, staring Steve down.

“Now why would I do that?” He asks, and Steve presses down harder, making Billy’s breath short. It makes Billy’s insides light up like a Christmas tree, makes his head spin a bit and brings more blood to Billy’s lower half that he expected.

“We all know why you won’t anymore.” Steve replies, stern. He gives a split look of regret before raising his hand, slapping Billy across the face with a sicken THWAP! A few people gasp, one girl shrieks, and a few of the guys shout “ohh” when Steve grips Billy’s neck harder than before. Billy groans, and he can feel a trail of blood make its way out of his nose. He chuckles, nails digging into Steve’s wrist now.

“Eat shit Harrington.” He replies measly, blood dripping on Steve’s hand. Steve lets a second slap fly, knocking Billy’s neck out of his hand, and making the younger mans body hit the lockers to Steve’s right. Billy stands up, ready to fight, arms taunt at his sides when a teacher steps out of their classroom. Students rush to escape the hallway, but the teacher spots Billy and Steve, angry as ever as she tapped her foot against the tile.

Steve looked away embarrassed, grabbing his bag from the girl, muttering a sorry before looking at Billy and winking. He sped off, turning left before he was out of sight, and people made their way out, leaving Billy to his own devices. He tips the teacher off before grabbing his stuff, walking the way Steve had gone, sprinting once he couldn’t see the lady any longer.

He ran until he reached the schools bathrooms, turning and pushing the door open, locking it behind him and walking to the last stall, the Handicap, while throwing his clothes and belongings off. He closed the door behind him, feeling Steve run his hands down his back and tug his pants down. Billy turns around, mashing his lips into Steve’s, pushing for dominance.

Steve stops him, gripping his neck for real with time, and pushing Billy up against a wall. He kisses at Billy’s jaw, pushing the shorter mans underwear down before taking his member into hand.

“I’m sorry for slapping you.” Steve says, jerking his fist and making Billy whine, the pressure won his neck working him up something awful. It’s pleasurable in the most sick way, the most beautiful way.

“I’m sorry for leaving you behind.” He whispers, and Billy can feel his mouth on his neck, his chest, his pecs. Billy gripped the older mans hair, his release coming quick.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” Steve whispers, letting go of Billy’s neck and his dick, replacing his hand with his mouth.

As soon as Billy would take in a breath he came, hard. Came down Steve’s throat, on his chest, his lips. He was shaking a little, hands gripping at the stall above him to keep him steady, smiling and pushing his hair from his eyes. Steve swallowed the load, standing up and squeezing Billy’s sides, planting a kiss to his bloody nose.

“I can patch that up for you too.” Steve says, kissing it again and again until Billy is kissing him properly.

“I suppose you can.” He replies, and Steve smiles, big and soft and too lovely. Billy returns it, but winces as his nose aches in protest. Steve chuckles, watching as Billy recoils, rubbing at the flesh’s round his nose.

“Yeah I can patch you up baby.” Steve whispers, and Billy pulls him close, hiding his face in the older mans neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming noises* Billy having a choking kink is canon don’t @ me


	18. On A Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got behind again ! I’m sorry, I’ll try to bust out the next chapter real quick, if not, you get two tomorrow  
80’s setting

Steve doesn’t know how he got roped into this, seeing as he isn’t one to give in to ludicrous ideas, such as the one Billy was dragging him into right now. But, after all was said and done, he was following Billy down the halls of their school, seeing teachers give lectures in the windows of the classrooms. He huffed as Billy dragged him harder, faster, down the hall.

“Jesus Billy you don’t have to dislocate my fucking shoulder!” He whisper shouts, tripping as he tries to keep up with the man. The younger man turned, Steve slamming into his chest from the fast move.

“Would you shut up and just follow me?” He asks, looking into Steve’s eyes with a determined look. Steve would sock him in the jaw any other day, but he wasn’t looking to get a detention right now. He huffed, and they continued on their way, past lockers and rooms until they reached a door with the label “principals office” on the mantle.

Billy pulled out a paper clip, sticking the crinkled and disfigured end into the socket of the handle. He jiggled it for a second, turning the clip until he heard the satisfying click of a door unlocking. Billy pulled the clip out, stashing it in his pocket before turning the job and opening the door.

He flipped the light switch on, LED lights flickering before giving the room its illumination. Billy clapped his hands, tugging Steve into the room and closing the door behind them, locking it.

“Okay, what are we doing here?” Steve asked, arms crossed and foot tapping. Billy rolled his eyes, crossing the room to sit in the principals chair, even going as far to put his feet on the mans desk and cross them. Steve rubbed his temple softly while Billy looked at the pictures and awards on the teachers desk.

“This dweebs got a white picket fence if I ever seen one.” Billy remarks, picking up a photo of two kids in bathing suits. He turns it to Steve. “Look at this shit.”

“Yeah yeah, okay he’s got a good life, now cmon why’d you drag me in here if you were gonna do anything?” Steve demands. He could be off with Nancy and Johnathan getting ice cream right now, he could be in class, or with Dustin and the party. This was a waste of his time, and it was getting on his nerves more and more as the seconds went by. “We shouldn’t even be in here.”

“What’s wrong? You chickening out on me Harrington?” Billy asks, removing his feet and standing up. He looks too authoritative behind that desk, too big, and it makes Steve feel small as hell.

“No! I just don’t want to get caught!” Steve shouts, insulted that Billy even thought he could do such a thing as chicken out, even if it was true.

“If you’re so worried about getting caught why did you come with me? You could have said no, and I would have left you alone to do this by myself.” Billy replies, walking over to Steve, now in front of the man. Blush scattered across the older mans face, and he bit his nails in retaliation of looking Billy in the eye.

Billy put a finger under Steve’s chin, lifting his head up. Steve looked at Billy, and for a moment he forgot his worries, forgot that they were in a forbidden room. Forgot that Billy and he weren’t supposed to look at each other like this, or be this close.

Billy moves first, kissing Steve and holding him close, the older man reciprocating, placing a hand on Billy’s neck.

They stood there, kissing and holding one another like their lives depended on it. Steve pulled away, breathing heavy from the contact. He smiled, and Billy opened his eyes. He grippe Steve’s collar, pulling the man along with him till he reached the desk, sitting and laying back on it. Steve looked back at the door, anxiety spiking in his stomach. He stood for a moment, but finally pushed the feeling away, settling between Billy’s legs, kissing the mans neck and chest. He worked on unbuttoning the younger mans pants, kissing him and the zipper went down. He moved, allowing Billy to pull his pants down and remove his shoes, before crowding his space again, gripping his cock through the mans boxers.

Billy gasped, sitting up to kiss Steve. His hands found purchase at Steve’s neck, moaning as Steve pulled the member from its restraints, pulling rougher and faster than before.

Billy pushes his hips up to meet the thrusts, and he could feel Steve kiss at his neck. He smiled, pressing his face to Steve’s hair, holding him as they rocked together.

He had never felt safer, happier, with anyone like Steve, and it still hurt him knowing that they couldn’t be open about it. He wanted to kiss Steve in public, talk about Steve lovingly, be with Steve like every other couple in the world. But they couldn’t, not yet.

Steve ran his thumb over Billy’s tip, and Billy choked back a moan, coming over the mans hand, shivering as Steve continued to jerk his hand, milking him slowly.

When he finally let go, Steve grabbed tissues form the desk and wiped his hand, spare the thumb he put in his mouth to clean off. He helped Billy up, making sure the man could stand before giving him his pants. He kissed Billy soft, hand curling into Billy’s curls. He smiled into the kiss, and he pulled away, looking at Billy’s expression.

Billy was so utterly in love it made Steve happy sick, and he laughed, kissing all around Billy’s face, making the younger laugh and push him away before pulling his clothes on and pulling a bag out of his coat.

“What’s that?” Steve asks, wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist. Billy smiles, mischievous and unknowing.

“Coke.” He smiles, and Steve’s eyes go wide.

“WHAT?!” He shouts, letting go and looking at the bag. Billy laughs, shaking his head before holding it up.

“I’m kidding, I swear, it’s itching powder.” He clarifies, and Steve huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, my god you asshole.” He sighs, and Billy smiles, sprinkling the powder on the chair, some on his keyboard, even putting some in the tissue box. He sealed the bag, putting it back into his pocket, patting Steve’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, before anyone catches us.”

“I’m very in favor for that statement.”

“Good.” Billy says, turning and kissing Steve again, unlocking the door and running out, Steve following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we only have 2 more weeks of spooky season :((( BUT ! I do have another 30 day challenge coming up for November, and in December I’ll be doing 30 days of Christmas ! So stay tuned


	19. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones short but it’s a good one surprisingly  
80’s Setting

Billy had turned his water off. Just as Steve was about to wash his hair, the fucking bastard turned his water off.

Billy threw a charming smile, one that he uses on the girls in their school, and hit him on the back.

First, he taunts Steve about not winning the game. Then, he has the audacity to calling Steve “pretty boy.” And now?! He’s smiling and touching Steve, after shutting off his water, after taunting and shoving and making Steve look like a slacker!

Steve gripped his arm and pushed him against the wall. Steve was red in the face, angry, annoyed. Billy continued to smile, relaxing his shoulders into the hard cement.

“You’re pretty sexy when you get angry Harrington.” Billy says, raising an eyebrow.

The heat in Steve’s stomach rises, and he debates weather or not he should punch Billy in the nose, teach the prick a lesson. He’s only thinking about it for a few seconds, hand letting go of Billy’s arm.

And then he was kissing him, teeth and tongue and lips colliding fast. It’s not pleasurable, it’s too rough for Steve, but Billy’s gripping Steve’s neck, rutting against his leg and gasping into the older mans mouth as they fought.

He reached between them, gripping his and Billy’s cocks together, pumping them at a fast paced rhythm. It sends Billy back, his head bumping the wall behind it as he arched his back.

Steve pumped until Billy was digging his nails into Steve’s arm, moaning loudly now, eyes closed and mouth in a hot ‘O’ shape.

He let go, moving away and huffing as his own release eased off. He smiled, watching as Billy gripped at the wall for purchase, gasping and whining at the loss of contact.

He switched the water back on, washing his hair as he eyed Billy. The younger man was staring him down, mouth open like a guppy fish in the water. He shut the water off, grabbing a towel and drying his body, dropping it on his way out of the showers.

“That’s what you get for being a dick to me.” He says. Billy laughs, hand running through his hair as Steve walked off.

“I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow then.” He whispers to himself, sighing as he looked down at his abused member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to decorate my classroom with my aunt on Monday next week for kids Halloween trick or treating whoo whoo 🎃🖤


	20. New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know what this position is it’s this
> 
> https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/wmh07012019-sex-positions-prezel-dip-1562098803.png?crop=0.833xw:0.781xh;0.0835xw,0.125xh&resize=480:*
> 
> 80’s Setting

Steve tosses the note onto Billy’s desk in his way out, smiling down before leaving the classroom.

Billy opened the note, picking up his books and making his way out of the room. The note was written neatly, or as neatly as Steve could go with his shitty writing, and it made Billy’s cheeks flush.

_‘We’re trying something new tonight. My house, 7pm baby boy. Wear something sexy ;)’_

Billy made his way to his locker, shoving the note in and smiling. He and Steve had been going steady for a few months, and no amount of time had made Billy’s feelings falter for the older man. Steve had made the first move, kissing him behind the school, and from then on they’d carried on like any other couple.

Billy smiled one last time, cursing as the late bell rang. He shrugged his shoulders, tossing his books into this locker before grabbing his cigarettes and walking outside. Hopefully the cold air would calm him down. He lit the cigarette, placing it to his lips, and he looked out to the sky.

“Tonight...” He whispered. Wind passed by him, embers flying away.

~

“Lay on your side babe.” Steve says, and Billy shifts, pulling his legs up upon one another. He settles into the bed, comfy sheets surrounding his body.

Steve grabs one of Billy’s legs, moving in to settle between the things, propping on above his shoulder. Billy breathes through his nose, petting Steve’s stomach as he shifts the younger man to fit his accommodations.

Billy ends up with his right leg bent out, and Steve pressed impossibly close to him as he slammed into Billy, body shaking as the older man rammed into his prostate every time.

“Holy fuck!” Billy whines, grabbing for Steve’s hand as they fucked, the bed creaking. Steve interlocked their hands, pulling Billy back to slam down on Steve’s dick as they went, kissing Billy’s leg and smiling.

Billy threw his head back, eyes seeing stars as Steve fucked his brains out, hard and fast. His free hand gripped the bedsheets, and he smiled as his body went limp, coming hard onto his stomach.

Steve thrusted a few more times, groaning as he dumped his load into Billy’s ass, leaning down to lap his mess up from the hole.

Billy shudders, wiggling to get away from Steve’s tongue, over sensitive as hell as the man gripped his hips. He moaned, nails printing into Steve’s arm as he cane a second time, gasping and shuddering, body spawning out of Steve’s grasp.

Steve wipes his mouth, smiling down at Billy’s frame before licking the cum off the younger mans stomach. Billy’s teeth chatter as he does, pleasure pulsing through his body like a drug.

Steve kisses his neck and chin, gripping Billy’s face to kiss him on the lips.

Billy tangles his fingers into Steve’s hair, kissing back enthusiastically. Steve holds Billy, pulling the younger man to his chest. Billy sighs in content, wrapping around the other man, sleep pulling him away like a kidnapper in the night. He can feel Steve kiss his forehead, and then he’s lights out, cuddling into the older man as the night went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back to being caught up hunny


	21. Shy/Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo ! This isn’t my best work, but it’s work . Also this ain’t super sexual but it’s nsfw none the less  
80’s setting  
Post s3

Neil had been out with Susan, and Max refused to let Billy babysit her that day, which left Billy completely free until 8pm. That’s when Steve got to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he pleased.

“Steve.” Billy speaks, softly as wraps his arms around Steve’s torso, pressing against the taller man. “I want to.”

“Want to what, babylove?” Steve asks, turning around. He was oblivious to the proposition Billy was throwing out, until he saw Billy’s face. Excited and nervous but bright. His own darkened with blush. “O-oh.”

“Upstairs, please.” Billy says, gripping Steve’s hand, tugging it towards the stairs of Steve’s home. Steve moves fast, following him up.

Billy closes the door behind them, and for a moment he feels light headed. He’s never done anything with Steve beyond making out, and this is the first time he’s ever felt confident enough to ask Steve about sex after his...

He breathes deep, doing his counts, nerves wracking through his body. Steve sets a hand on the younger mans shoulder, and Billy turns to him. He’s shirtless, but Billy can’t look anywhere other than Steve’s face.

He’s got a look of love and worry on, making sure Billy was okay, and it makes the shorter mans knees weak. Steve was so loving to the point that it made Billy sick. Steve’s got so much good in him that Billy’s caught himself drowning in it before, even before they began dating. Steve’s kindness was free, he said that once, and Billy couldn’t believe how much kindness he had, it was astounding. Steve had been such a small figure to Billy not even a year ago, and now he was Billy’s everything.

“You okay?”

Billy shakes his head, because truth be told, he isn’t. He’s nervous as all hell, and he can feel his skin crawl with goosebumps. Steve pulls him close, sealing his lips over the other mans, kissing him fiercely but softly.

“Let me take care of you.” Steve whispers, rubbing Billy’s cheek with his thumb, looking at Billy like he’s the only other person on the planet. Billy nods, and Steve leads him to the bed, laying him down and laying over him, kissing him and removing his shirt, hand running over the scars that littered Billy’s body, rubbing the ones that were particularly big. Billy cupped his hand around Steve’s neck, and Steve moved to kiss the scars, taking his time with each one.

Billy gasped when Steve moved his hand down, gripping the front of his pants. He felt another wave of nerves, and he moved Steve’s hand away, causing the man to look up at him.

“What’s wrong darling?” Steve asks, and Billy sets his head on the bed, feeling tears prick his eyes painfully.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Billy states. He feels terrible, he shouldn’t feel this shy or this nervous, he’s with Steve. Strong, caring, loving Steve. His Steve. The one who broke him out of that Russian facility, the one who stood up against Neil Hargrove when Billy had to go home, the one who begged Hopper to give Billy a job. His Steve, who did so much for him and never asked for anything in return.

“Nothings wrong, baby. Nothings wrong with you, okay.” Steve moves to lay beside Billy, grabbing the other mans hand. Billy looks at him, wet eyes barley able to make out his face.

“Why am I so nervous? Why do I feel this way? I was never this way before...” Billy says, and Steve wipes his eyes, Billy’s vision coming back. Steve’s eyebrows knit together, and he smiles, hiding his sadness over Billy’s self deprecation.

“We can go slow. If you want to stop tell me, okay? Is that okay?” Steve asks. Billy thinks it over, thinks about how Steve will react if he says no, reminding himself that Steve would never hate him for saying no, or stopping Steve in a moment like this.

“Okay.” Billy says, and Steve kisses him. Billy kisses back, pulling Steve back onto him. He breathes through his nose as Steve kisses down his body again, sweet and passionate and so good. But Steve pauses and looks up, hands holding Billy’s.

“Can I?” He asks, looking towards Billy’s pants, making sure to leave space if Billy said no. Billy nodded, but he did it himself, pushing his pants and underwear down himself, letting out a shaky breathe when Steve looks him over.

Steve has no look of disgust, no look of anger. He’s looking down at Billy like he’s a piece of beautiful art, and it makes Billy smile a bit.

“Take off yours, I feel naked here.” Billy jokes, and Steve snaps out of his trance, wiggling to take off his garments. Billy’s eyes widen when Steve pulls off his underwear. If one could describe his appendage they would use the word “godly”

Steve was eight inches of solid libido, and Billy was drooling. Steve moves closer, but Billy closes his legs, nervous again now. Steve sits back, and massages Billy’s shin.

“You okay?” He asks. Billy looks at him, and he opens his legs a bit, flushing with blush over his body.

“Nerves, again.” He admits. Steve nods, and he settles himself in between Billy’s legs, touching and caressing Billy’s thighs. The younger closes his legs around Steve’s waist, hiding his face.

Steve grabs Billy’s chin, turning it to him.

“Look at me. I want to see you.”

Billy nods, and Steve presses the head of his dick to Billy’s entrance, pushing in slowly, embracing Billy as he did. He kissed the younger man, seating himself snugly in Billy, whines and moans filling the room. Steve pulls away, moving his hips as he holds Billy’s face and presses their foreheads together.

“I love you. There’s nothing wrong with you and I love you.”

Billy can feel tears prick his eyes again as he looks at Steve, pressure in his abdomen and love in his heart. It makes him feel brave, happy. He moves his hips back with Steve’s.

It makes him feel confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have much to say other than I may not do the 30 day fluff in November because I feel like I need to take a break off writing after this 30 day challenge


	22. Bratty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually so much fun to write  
Modern setting

“Every time you make a noise, I crank the vibrators level up. You keep that pretty mouth shut and everything will be just fine.”

Billy nodded, eyes rolling back as hot waves of pleasure coursed through his body.

He knows he was being bratty, but he didn’t think it was bad enough to Steve to do what he did. He certainly wasn’t expecting it, but he wasn’t complaining.

Steve had pinned him down, hand clamped down over his mouth, anger shadowing his face. Billy had gotten excited then, licking Steve’s hand, receiving a slap in return.

“Can’t you just be quiet for one fucking second?” Steve demanded, and Billy closed his mouth, smiling for a second before talking into the palm covering his face. Steve growled, flipping Billy and pushing his face into the wall, pulling Billy’s pants down to shove a thick vibrator up his ass, making Billy’s knees weak and his head fall.

He had turned it on, pushing the pants back up, and walking away. That’s when he said it, “keep that pretty mouth shut”, and it sent Billy into a moaning frenzy, desperate for attention, intimacy, an orgasm, whatever Steve was willing to give him.

The vibrator got intensely fast, and Billy fell to his knees, body shaking with pleasure and his mouth letting out sultry hot moans into the air.

Steve was in front of him, and he smiled as he pressed the button three more times, getting Billy into his stomach, ass up, gasping from the feeling.

“I bet you like that, baby. Do you like it? Like that vibrator fucking you, massaging your prostate?” Steve asks. Billy nods, body feeling light, whining hard.

“You look like you’re about to come too.” Billy nods, hands pulling at his pants front, skin feeling too tight for his body as Steve shot the vibrators intensity higher.

He flung his head back, crying out, before everything stopped.

He started to cry, actual tears fell from his face as Steve laughed.

“But, but, but...” Steve smiled down at his boy, the man sounded like a broken record as he sat up slowly.

“That’s for being bratty.” Steve says, and Billy looks at him sadly, pouty with tear tracks. Steve grips his chin, kissing his nose. “Better luck neck time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna do the 30 day fluff challenge but I am doing the 31 days of Christmas


	23. Blood Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS MY SECOND FAVORITE ONE IVE WRITTEN WHOOPSIE  
No specific setting, but think Victorian era
> 
> THIS IS ALL HEAVILY BASED OFF OF bitchbarking’s ARTWORK ON TUMBLR, HERES THE LINKS FOR THE ARTWORK SO YOU CAN A VISUAL, ALL CREDIT TO THEIR ART FOR INSPIRING THIS NSFW DAY
> 
> https://bitchbarking.tumblr.com/post/187453590247/no-touch-allowed-to-you-who-mentioned-dandy-mott
> 
> https://bitchbarking.tumblr.com/post/187428446882/steve-harrington-is-a-lonely-lonely-wealthy
> 
> https://bitchbarking.tumblr.com/post/187446869937/american-psychos-more-context-under-the

Billy’s heaving, harsh, and he can feel the blood trickle down his face. The knife in his hand feels relieving, comfortable, and seeing blood cover his hand, the blade, it makes his heart race.

He can hear the man gurgling underneath him, and he turns his head.

Blood pools out of his mouth, like small waterfalls in a Chinese fountain. He smiles, wiping a line of the mans blood onto his finger. The man looks terrified, eyes flashing at Billy when he raises the digit and puts it into his mouth, tongue lapping up the red liquid. The man gargles, coughing on the substance and wincing from the pain.

Bill had done a number on him, two wounds to the chest, six to the stomach, a large gash in his bicep, and now Billy was sitting on him, putting weight pressure on his middle, and it hurt like hell. He couldn’t breathe, he was choking.

Billy smiled wickedly at the man. His master would be happy with the work he had performed, would reward him with anything he asked for. Billy was excited, to say the least. He pulled out a camera, and for a second the victim tries to scoot away, like Billy would hit him with it. Billy wanks him back, sitting higher up on the mans chest now, and he points the camera to his face.

“Say ‘murder!’” He says, the sound of the camera going off and printing a photo for him. He sets it aside, far away.

“I don’t want to get blood on my present, if you don’t mind.” Billy pardoned, grabbing the knife again. “It’s new.”

The man below him is trying to scream, loud and bloody and ineffective. Billy chuckles, and he sets the knife against the mans neck. The fool tries harder.

“The more you scream, the more blood pulses out of your body. It’s your adrenalin, good sir.” Billy explains, sarcastic, but true. He knows he’s covered in this mans blood, he can feel it sinking into his pants, it’s soaked through his shirt already, and his face was coated from the first blow. It feels fucking fantastic.

“Why?” The man cries, hard, and Billy can barely make out what he says at first. But when Billy does, he sits back, pressure building on the mans body, and he laughs.

His laugh is loud, one from his stomach, it shook the mans brains with how big it was. Billy looked down at him, piercing blue eyes staring down at him through the blood that covered his face.

“Because I can, or rather because you’re a bad man, and I take pleasure in deposing your kind to the pits of hell itself.” Billy says, and he slides the knife over his victims cheek, blood pouring from the wound there as well. The man closes his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“By god you’re a madman!” He wheezes, and Billy taps the knife to his chin.

“Quite possibly so. But that doesn’t matter now.” Billy says, stepping off the man and kicking him on to his stomach. Billy grabs a bucket, setting it before the man.

“I’m going to slit your throat, old man. Then I’ll dispose of your body. After that, I’m going to bathe in your blood, right here in your very own home. I’ll go to sleep, in your bed, knowing another one of you motherfuckers is dead, and by god am I tired.”

Billy rushes over the man, bracketing his back and lifting his head. His hand brings the bucket under the mans neck, and he makes quick work of slicing the flesh, pulling back and watching the blood spurt out, coating the buckets walls with its thick substance.

Billy smiles, and he lets the man bleed out, tongue sticking out as the bucket fills about three fourths full. He moved the dry neck away, putting the bucket aside. He grabs another bucket, lifting the mans body, and slicing it open, filing the last of his containers.

He stands over the man, and for a moment he feels a little bad. But that feeling washes away, just like every other time. He grabs the mans ankles, and he wraps him up in the thick carpet he died on. He carries the man out, dumping his body in the forest, under deep brush and forestry. Billy pulls his long shirt off, sighing at the stained fabric. Nothing his masters maid couldn’t fix.

He made his way back, and he stashed the photo he took in a book, a small knock rapping on the door. A smile fixes itself in Billy’s face, and Billy opens the door, big bambi eyes locking with his.

Steve smiles, kissing Billy on the lips, licking at the dried blood. He sighs, pulling away and looking down Billy’s body, eyes fixated on Billy’s bloody navel and pecs. He leans against the door.

“God I fucking hated him. Thank you for ridding me of him, baby.” Steve compliments. Billy smiles, and he gets to work on moving the buckets, Steve following him. The taller man isn’t wearing much, other than a pair of boxers, and he lifts two of the buckets, his arm muscles flexing. Billy’s mouth waters, and he dashes out of the room, careful to not spill anything as he and Steve made their way to the bathroom.

They emptied the buckets one by one, hot thick blood staining the polished white ceramic.

When they finished, Steve removed his underpants, sinking into the blood, letting a sigh of relief fill the room. Billy followed, getting in on the opposite, but Steve pulled him foreword, wrapping a hand around Billy’s cock and jerking it.

“You’ve been a good boy today, Billy. Killed my daddy dearest without questioning it, listened to me when I asked for this bath. What do you want baby? What do you need?”

Billy’s sitting in Steve’s lap fast enough to make Steve’s head spin, lining Steve’s dick up with his entrance and sinking down. Throaty moans tumble out of his mouth, working his hips down Steve’s length.

Steve’s mouth and chin get covered in the blood, and he savors it. He savors Billy’s heat, and the feeling of hot and untamable love-lust for the man as well, kissing him and snapping his hips up. Billy whines and Steve feels it in his bones, determination to make Billy feel good overriding his conscious.

He flips Billy over, warm blood dripping over the side of the tub, and slams back into him, pushing Billy to his climax as hard as he can, kissing the younger mans shoulder and neck, biting it at times as pleasure built up in his body.

Billy gripped Steve’s hand as he came, cum mixing with blood. He’s gasping, sensitive from the intensity of it all, and Steve comes fast after him, feeling Billy’s walls constrict around his dick.

Steve kisses Billy’s shoulder one more time, and Billy turns his head, capturing Steve’s mouth.

“I’d do anything for you.” Billy whispers. Steve pants softly into the other mans mouth, smiling.

“I know.” He replies, and Billy holds him, kissing him fiercely, protectively.

Ready to kill anyone who hurt his Steve ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my best work . Periodt


	24. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short and terrible and I’m sorry for this but it’s not my favorite piece  
Also I’m behind again so I’ll probably post either one more tonight or twice tomorrow  
80’s setting

Neil Hargrove was an asshole. Is an asshole. And just about everyone knew it, but if you said that to his face, he would prove to you just how much of an asshole he is by slamming his fist straight into your nose.

This was something Billy had dealt with for years, and the night he finally snapped had been one in the making for just as long.

Billy had come home late with Max, on a school day, and Neil was waiting for him at the door. When he unlocked it, talking to Max about her skateboards broken wheel, he was dealt a punch straight to the eye.

Max has shrieked, backing away and Billy looked at her scarily. He stood in front of her, pushing Neil away so he could step inside the house, brain banging against his skull from pain. Neil was furious, you could see it in his eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, turning up late, shoving me around! We were worried as hell!” Neil screams, and Susan flinches, which Billy catches out the corner of his eye. He clenches his fist.

“For one, I don’t care how god damn late it is, you should be grateful that we even got home! Secondly, you punched me.” Billy is scary, and Max is making her away around the two men quietly, trying to reach her mother, hold her hand. She didn’t want Billy to get hurt, but he was doing exactly what his father didn’t want him to. He was talking back.

“Boy I ought to take your damn car away!” Neil shouts, crowding Billy’s space. Billy’s face flushed and he locks his jaw.

“You can take fucking Max to school then, like I’d give a shit.” Billy says, and a loud slap fills the room. Max jumps again.

Billy’s face is bruised, you can see the hand print in his cheek. He has tears in his eyes as he stomps out, Neils screams following him like ghosts.

He drives as fast as he can, as loud as he can, to Steve’s house. He slams his door shut, and he unlocks Steve’s house fast, making his way to the older mans room.

He’s sitting on his bed reading, but he looks up at Billy. Billy shoves him down on the bed, climbing over him and pulling his hair and bringing him into a kiss.

“Fuck me.” He demands, pushing Steve’s pants down as well as his own. He’s pushing down on Steve’s length hard, and Steve flips them over, bottoming out as he does.

Billy gasps, gripping the sheets as Steve moves, kissing him.

“As you wish.” He replies, and snaps his hips foreword, Billy’s mouth falling open. They’re at this for not even a few minutes before Billy’s yanking Steve’s hair, and Steve’s biting at Billy’s skin. It’s all to hot, too good, too fucking amazing, and it leads Billy to three climaxes.

The nights filled with loud and harsh moans, changing positions and clothes flying off as the night progresses. Billy curls into Steve at the end, kissing his neck.

“Thank you.” He says, and Steve groans, sleepy.

“Welcome. Anytime.” He replies, and Billy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, once again, terrible


	25. Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting caught up !  
Modern Setting

Billy wanted Steve to try something new, and Steve was always down to do something Billy wanted. Billy had made a whole show for it. Pulling Steve’s shirt off and kissing down the mans torso, leaving little bites in his wake. He’d unzipped Steve’s pants with his dam teeth for gods sake.

Steve had been panting and keening by the time they were both naked and on his bed. Billy was kissing his neck and jerking his cock slow and deliberate, and then Billy was pulling away, patting his legs. Steve shifted over, and he stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Billy asked. Steve bit his lip, tapping his finger against his naked knee.

“I don’t know what to do, babe.” He says, looking at Billy. Billy smiles, grabbing Steve by the wrist and pulling him foreword.

“Here, just sir you’re legs over mine.” Billy helps Steve shift over him, face pressing against Steve’s chest as they worked together. He pressed kisses to the older mans chest, smiling as Steve figures out how to situate his legs.

“Now just relax, and let me do the work.” Billy whispers, and Steve pushes his hands into Billy’s hair, thick curly locks wrapping themselves around Steve’s fingers.

Billy grabs his shaft, sitting foreword and grabbing Steve’s as well. The other man gasps, lips against Billy’s forehead. He pulls at Billy’s hair as the younger man rocks their hips together, hand pumping their dicks together. Steve has never felt such an oddly pleasurable sensation, it makes him curl over, head on Billy’s shoulder.

Billy kisses at Steve’s neck, going faster as Steve lets out little whines, gasps and these bike shaking small whimpers right into Billy’s ear. It makes Billy’s good falter, makes his breathe hutch and then Steve’s gripping Billy’s arm, biting his shoulder softly and he’s coming, spilling over Billy’s hand hotly.

Billy pumps his dick at his own pace, coming shortly after, kissing Steve’s collarbone and panting softly as he works over his sensitive member. Steve presses a hand to Billy’s torso, thumb rubbing against Billy’s ab affectionately.

Billy kisses Steve on the lips, smiling and happy. Steve places a hand against Billy’s face, holding the younger man softly.

“That was amazing. I like it.” He remarks quietly, laying down. Billy wipes his hand off, laying down beside his boyfriend lazily.

“I’m happy you like it, I like it too.” Billy smiles, and Steve giggles, pressing his face into Billy’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about the fact that Halloween is in 5 DAYS !!!


	26. Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to post my nsfw list so you guys can do some writing as well ?  
Modern setting

Steve hands Billy a blind fold, and the younger man slips it on, wiggling his shoulders back into the cushions of the table. He breathes in deep, and he can feel his body relax with each breathe.

“I want you to stay calm and relaxed now, this stuff is hot and you have to be careful.” He can hear, knowing it Steve’s, knowing the man is standing farther away than it seemed. He smiled, and his feet flexed as he waited.

Steve presses a hand to Billy’s stomach, softly, caressing the skin to let the other man know he was there. He took his time, hands floating down Billy’s arms, his legs, rubbing the mans feet and kissing his ankles. Billy can feel everything just so much more.

He rolls his hips up when Steve makes his way up again, asking for friction. Steve doesn’t give him much, but he traces his fingers over Billy’s dick. The younger man stifles a gasp, biting down on his lip.

Steve moves his hand away, and Billy’s settles his hips down, calming his breathing again. He can’t see anything, which puts him at a disadvantage, but he doesn’t mind. He can hear Steve, can hear him moving and breathing.

Steve makes his way over to Billy again, and he taps Billy’s chin. Billy smiles.

“You’re positive you want to do this?” Steve asks, hand resting between Billy’s pecs, making little circles as he does.

“I want to do this with you, baby. I’m okay.” Billy assures, setting his own hand above Steve’s, giving it a squeeze before he move sir away again. Steve removes his hand, and he grabs a candle, lighting it and turning it over, watching the wax melt.

He moves to Billy’s stomach, and he places a hand on the flat surface, fingers dancing over the skin. Billy shudders into it, mouth open slightly. Steve raises the wax over his hand, letting the wax follow his movements.

Billy jumps a little, but soon he’s panting. The wax is hot, it hurts, but Steve’s the one doing it, and it makes it hot in a sexy way. He wants more, and he rolls his hips up to show Steve. He wants more.

Steve puts a hand over Billy’s hips, forcing them down, before he goes up, wax hitting Billy’s chest in a blotty line. Steve can feel the younger mans goosebumps, and he kisses beside the wax. Billy’s receptive as hell, and he cries out, biting his lip and groaning from his throat.

“We are so doing this again.” Steve whispers, setting down the candle and crawling over Billy, kissing him hard and taking his blindfold off. He moves his hand behind and grabs Billy’s cock, jerking it fast as they made out. Steve can tell Billy’s close, the younger man is hunched over and he’s whining, kissing at Steve’s neck. Steve’s groans, thumbing at Billy’s slit, and the younger cries out, coming into Steve’s hand.

Steve smiles, raising the coated hand, licking off Billy’s cum. Billy’s looking at him half lidded, and he’s watching Steve’s every move.

“You’re too much Harrington.” Billy says, picking off wax pieces form his chest. It’s Steve’s turn to watch Billy.

“You love me for it.” He says softly, moving to help Billy, kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to finish a book project by tomorrow and I have three sections left and I’m reading IT :,)


	27. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my biggest fears ngl I’d be terrified if someone walked in on me and my partner   
Modern setting

They knew that they’d been too loud, and that it was stupid to screw around in the janitors closet, but, it didn’t stop them.

Steve was pushing against Billy, thigh in between the younger mans legs rubbing as they made out, hands in each other’s hair.

Billy’s lips were swollen, plump from the constant attention. He groaned as Steve rocked his leg up, scratching at the mans scalp.

They were panting and moaning as they continued, shirts being pulled off and zippers being dragged down.

Billy felt like he was on fire, like he couldn’t breathe, and he lived for it.

Steve was biting at his neck, leaving bruises and indents as they ground together, licking at the particularly sensitive parts of Billy’s neck.

Billy whined, and Steve went harder, shoving a hand into Billy’s pants and rubbing Billy’s member, gasping softly against Billy’s neck at the man rugged his hair.

They didn’t notice it, but there was a jingling if keys, and then a door was opening. Billy opened his eyes first, and a scream was let out, making Steve whip his head around, falling away from Billy fast.

The janitor, Mr. Carlson, was standing there, fingers tapping on his bicep as he crossed his arms. A hard look was directed to the boys, naked form the torso up and flushed.

“Mr. Harrington and Mr. Hargrove. Could you kindly clean yourself up and leave my closet. I have to grab something from here.” He says, and Steve nods, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on, pulling Billy along while Billy’s shirt flapped against his leg from where it was tucked in his pants pocket.

Billy worked to throw the shirt on, not bothering to button it more than once as the janitor grabbed a spray bottle and a wipe. He turns to the young men, and they dip their heads down. He sighs.

“Get back to class. I won’t tell anyone, but god forbid I find you in here again I’ll beat you with a broom. Both of you.” He says, finger pointed at them. They nod, and they look at each other, walking away, hands joining silently as they did.

Mr. Carlson stood there, fingers gripping at the spray bottle as he watched them walk away.

“Stupid boys. Stupid boys in love, they are.” He says, and he closes the closet door, walking away, keeping his promise for the boys sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 MORE DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN !!!!!


	28. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF MY MOST RECENT NSFW DAYS HAVE BEEN SHORT AND FOR THAT I AM SORRY  
Modern setting

Billy was panting, body sensitive and hot. He was coming down form his high, and he could feel Steve’s fingers running up and down his sides.

He let out a sigh, rolling to the side as he laid on the bed. Steve sat up, body shining with a layer of sweat. He looks to Billy, smiling.

Billy can’t even remember why he hated Steve Harrington a year ago. Maybe it was the power complex, or the macho level Billy wanted, but god, none of that mattered now.

Now, he and Steve were dating, moving away in a couple of months, living together. He couldn’t have asked for a better life with the man. He was so content, so happy. Happier than he had been since he was a young boy in California, surfing waves while his mom watched from a distance.

Steve ran his fingers through Billy’s hair, and he stood up, stepping out of the room and into their bathroom, bringing back a wash rag. Billy scoots closer to the taller man, letting him wipe the rag across his chest and stomach, over his dick, wiping away his cum and sweat.

Billy let out a happy hum when Steve kisses him, hand curling at the base of Steve’s neck.

It was short and sweet, and Steve went to throw away the wash rag, coming back to tackle Billy into the bed, cuddling him and kissing his face and arms as they rolled around.

Billy chuckled, and he settled in with Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, falling asleep as time ticked by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO DAYS, TWO DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN🎶🎶🎶


	29. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF MY NSFW CHALLENGE !!! Can you believe that ?  
Modern setting

“Relax now, it’s not gonna go in if you don’t.” Steve whispers, kissing Billy’s pecs, leaving a small bite mark after a few moments passed. Billy took deep breathes, willing himself to calm down, to chill out before Steve gives up in this whole thing, if he ever would.

Billy was new to this, new to everything. He had never had a relationship like his and Steve’s, and he was very new to what Steve was doing now. He took another deep breath, wiggling his body a little to let out some of the stress.

Steve pushed the toy again, a ribbed dildo with an internal vibrator, against Billy’s hole, pushing as Billy slowly relaxed and opened up. He started smiling and kissing the younger mans thighs excitedly as the head went in, passing the ring of muscle around Billy’s entrance. Billy whimpered, and he closed his legs a bit.

He was never this way when it was Steve, and judging by the feeling of the dildos head, Steve was much bigger. Maybe it was because it wasn’t Steve. Well, it is Steve, it’s just not Steve’s dick. It’s a toy, and Billy thinks that thats the reason he feels so out of it with this.

Until Steve is moving his head, wrapping his lips around Billy’s dick and bobbing, licking him from base to tip and sucking like Billy’s a fucking dollar store lollipop.

He’s hot and heavy and the sheets are getting wrinkled all to hell form his gripping at the fabric, but then Steve’s pushing the toy forward, and it goes in all the way.

Billy cries out, hips trusting up into Steve’s mouth as the feeling set in, and then Steve was working him over with the toy, removing his mouth and kissing at Billy’s naval.

Billy is shaking, pulling a pillow to his chest and face as Steve pulls and shoves the dildo back hard. It’s so new, so sensational, that Billy is almost worried when he arches his back, so close to a climax.

Steve kisses him, and Billy’s gone, blowing his load onto his stomach as Steve slows his movements down, pulling the dildo out slowly after Billy started to come down from his high.

The younger man smiled, fucked out and tired, and Steve cleaned him up and kissed his torso and hips.

“Keep the dildo, I’m using it next time you’re not home.” He says, hand resting on hi stomach as Steve climbs into bed with him. The older man giggles, kissing Billys neck before pulling the man to his chest.

“Will do baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow y’all get a spooky treat for the last day


	30. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN !!! This was so much fun to write, and it’s one of my absolute favorites out of all the stuff I’ve written this month . I hope you guys enjoy it  
I would have posted this at the witching hour (12am) but then it wouldn’t be Halloween anymore
> 
> Witch/Familiar au  
Modern setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I USE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES IN THIS PIECE ! If anything is wrong please correct me, I don’t speak any of these languages and I used google translate for these (the worst place to go but the only place as well)
> 
> amica mea - Latin for “my love”
> 
> tip the velvet on your lips - 18th century way of saying “tongue in mouth”
> 
> hunc hominem illum solvi tamquam restim nodum - a small spell I thought of in Latin that translates to “take this man, make him loose, like a rope, tied a noose”
> 
> mon cher - French for “my dear”
> 
> deliciaeque meae Latris - Latin for “my pet”

“Darling! I’m home!” Steve shouts, toeing off his shoes and smiling. He pressed a hand to his pendants, the star pressing into the flesh of his palm. He pushed his hair away from his face as he looked down.

A little cat wrapped around his leg, purring enthusiastically. Steve smiles at the thing, picking it up and wrapping it into his arms, rubbing the cats tummy.

“Hello my beautiful, have you had a good day?” He asks, and the cat meows, head butting Steve’s arm as he pet the animal. He walked toward the kitchen, big and monotone with polished white marble. Steve set the cat down on the counter, walking to the fridge.

He opened the door and grabbed an apple, the outer coat shiny from freshness. “Did Nancy stopped by earlier with Johnathan? She called me and said she was in need of some of my remedy elixir for Will, apparently he started having episodes again.”

“Yes she did. And I made sure to remind her that giving a boy Wills age a full teaspoon was too much, and that she should use a small sugar spoon instead.” Billy says, legs crossed on the counter. Steve turns, smiling at the man.

Billy was wearing a black button up, if you could even call it that with only two buttons closed, with black jeans and boots that held a wrapped crystal to the side. His hair was tied up, and his chest shimmered with silver necklaces and a single gold pendant. He smiled at Steve, small fangs popping out, and Steve rolled his eyes, turning away and grabbing a cutting board for his apple.

Billy hopped off the counter, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. Steve’s reaches behind and caresses Billy’s face. Billy kissed the mans wrist, smiling.

Steve was clad in a form fitting button up, black, with rolled up sleeves. It hugged his torso and arms wonderfully, allowing Billy to feel the bard muscle underneath. He rested his hands on the top of Steve’s chest, kissing his neck as Steve cut the apple into small even slices, removing the seeds and dropping them into a container by the windowsill, next to the jars of basil, clementine and lavender.

He fed a slice to Billy, smiling when he heard a happy purr come from behind, followed by the crunch of the fruit. Billy kisses at Steve’s temple and cheek as he ate, occasionally giving Billy a slice.

“Work was tiring today my love. Fourteen clients, the annual protest, and then the party dropped by because Dustin grew a second tongue.” Steve says, turning in Billy’s arms, the younger man hiding his face in Steve’s neck afterwards. He kisses the pale flesh, biting at it softly before replying.

“Is there anything I can do for you, amica mea?” Billy asks, and Steve shivers at the Latin words. He smiled, hand curling into Billy’s neck as the man left little kisses around Steve’s face.

“You can let me tip the velvet on your lips now, mon cher.” Steve whispers, encasing Billy’s lips with his. Billy purrs into Steve’s mouth, sighing at the sensation of Steve’s tongue. He fought back against Steve, wet kisses being passed between the two as Steve opened Billy’s mouth up more, moving to push the man into the counter.

Steve fit himself between Billy’s legs, hands pulling Billy’s hair free from its black ribbon, he tugged Billy closer with the thin fabric, and Billy purred harder, hands gripping at Steve’s waist as he was treated.

Steve moved away from Billy’s lips, trailing wet kisses down his neck and torso, taking Billy’s skin into his mouth as he littered the skin with bite marks and bruises. Billy’s hand pulled and splayed over Steve’s hair, and Steve bit into Billy’s necklace as he came back, holding it in his mouth as he met Billy’s eyes.

Billy let out a shaker breathe, pulling Steve to his chest to kiss him again. Steve dropped the necklace seconds before Billy was making out with him again, hands pulling Steve’s shirt out form it’s tucked space in the older mans pants. He worked on the buttons, smiling as the last one popped. Steve shucked the clothing off, and Billy’s hands felt over the mans stomach, sighing into his mouth as the muscle flexed under his finger tips.

Steve gripped Billy’s hips, and pulled him up, the younger man wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist as he walked. They stopped kissing, Billy giggling as Steve walked them up the stairs of their home, expertly holding Billy’s legs and balancing himself on the steps. He smiled down at the man, kissing his nose and cheeks softly before Steve pushed the door to their bedroom open.

Billy leapt down, falling on all fours as he trotted to the bed, tail flicking behind him. Steve smiled, unbuttoning his pants and pulling off his underwear, pale skin shiny in the lighting of the room. Billy jumped up to the bed, rolling in their shared sheets. He purred, the noise getting deeper as he laid back, naked body on display for the witch to his left.

Steve climbed into the bed, black silk sheets dragging with his limbs as he bracketed himself around Billy, kissing the mans chest and arms. Billy smiled, and Steve kissed that as well.

Billy wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, biting his lip as Steve placed his hand on Billy’s stomach.

”Hunc hominem illum solvi tamquam restim nodum...” Steve whispered, and Billy felt like he was floating, sensations wracking his body rapidly as Steve resumed his kissing.

“Breathing out my love.” Steve instructs, and Billy does, taking his time. Steve pushes his hips foreword, slotting himself into Billy’s entrance with a heavy sigh, heat wrapping around him.

Billy purrs, fingers running down Steve’s back as the man began to trust, biting down on Billy’s shoulder. Billy was crying out, a mix between a human and foreign voice, a calling. Steve moved faster, enticed by Billy’s noises and willing to give his boy everything he wished for.

He interlocked their hands, flipping them over and letting Billy ride him, the mans body rolling in the sunlight. The younger man threw his head back as Steve hit his prostate, growls erupting from his chest. Steve kisses his hand, whispering sweet nothings in hard Latin, feeding Billy’s energy.

Billy’s eyes pooled black, and he looked back to Steve, dipping down meet the mans gaze fully. Steve’s eyes shone back a heavy purple, evident that the mans magic was coursing through his body at this moment.

Billy kissed his forehead, pushing back on the mans shaft one more time before coming, a shrill cry falling from his lips as he did. Steve gasped, coming moments afterwards, hands glowing softly from the energy.

Billy moves off Steve, breathless and fucked-out. Steve smiled, kissing the mans back before magicking away their mess. He mounted Billy’s back, biting and sucking the skin beneath him. Billy turned his head, black eyes fading softly as he looked to the witch.

“I like it when you mix. It’s intriguing, deliciaeque meae Latris.” Steve whispers, hand hold Billy’s chin as they kiss, softly. Billy purrs, hand teaching over to caress Steve’s side.

“It’s Halloween, amica mea, my demons are churching. I’ll have to leave soon.” Billy says, and Steve nods.

“You’ll be home by 12am tomorrow correct?”

“On the dot, my little witch.” Billy says, kissing Steve again, tangling himself up against the man in their sheets, content with the silence that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading these this month ! It has been a pleasure talking to all of you, hearing your feedback, taking in all of your complements and more ! I’m so sad this is the last chapter .  
NEW EDIT: I won’t be doing the 31 days of Christmas challenge, but I may post a couple of cute one shots during this December for harringrove/other ships
> 
> Thank you for making this month so much fun, thank you for inspiring me and thank you so so so fucking much for supporting me throughout this month with all of your guys’s kudos and comments, they all made my day . You guys are the fucking best and I couldn’t ask for a better group of readers . I love you all so much . Have a good day, and Happy Halloween babies 💀🖤🎃

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
